


The Star and the Sea

by Marionette_Ame, scribensdracones



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Ame/pseuds/Marionette_Ame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribensdracones/pseuds/scribensdracones
Summary: Raizel is not very picky - he cannot help but adopt lost children, even if they were enemies once.





	1. A Voice of Reason

Life always seemed to take twists and turns one would not foresee. Of course, the twists and turns of the past year were events she would preferred to never have happened, but despite her breathless fear, Ignes felt as though it was not over yet. Or at the very least, her world was not darkened, with blood streaming down her cheeks. That was a start maybe. Or she would call upon titan. Either way, this time, she would have to face him. There was no one left to put themselves between her and the Noblesse. "Is... is that what you came here for?" A nervous laugh expressing the deep fear that consumed her at the mere sight of that man. "That human?"

"..." Raizel looked at Ignes. So she had fled here after he had, dealt, with Roctis? That didn't matter to him though, like she had said, he was only here for M-21. "Yes."

Shit. He'd really bothered coming all the way here just for a wimpy human? "Wrong facility. He's in the North Labs."

North? That would be straight from here? It would probably be best to ask. "In which direction is that?"

"... Uhm..." Down here, she had no sense of orientation either. "We're in the South Lab now. So North is the direction where the closest coast isn't."

Were there labs in the west and east too then? Well, it would probably take too long for him to figure everything out so- "Take me there Ignes Kravei." Ah. He should have added on a 'please'.

"I'd absolutely _ love _ a last walk over this hellhole island but I'm currently busy getting the hell out of here-" she stopped. Should she _ really _ annoy this man now? She grit her teeth in frustration. "Fine." She picked up the transponder to Titan's container.

Oh. Well he supposed if she wasn't going to stay here he may as well destroy all of this equipment. Raising a hand, he willed for them to burst.

Was that really necessary?! That was equipment of the best quality you could find in the world. Wait. She shouldn't care anymore. Still, rude. "A warrior named Lunark insisted on taking that human too, though. So he might not be _ there _ anymore. I heard she's one of the traitors. Is she with you?"

"She brought us here, asking for aid. If she is helping him I will assist her." There were plenty of warriors that he could sense, he doubted she'd be able to run with M-21 easily.

"Well. Then you don't need me anymore, right?" Because then that human was likely taken care of. "I _ really _ don't care about getting involved with any of the things going on here." Also, this would soon turn into a death zone once Maduke got started.

"I will-" he blushed, embarrassed- "get lost. I apologize but I require a guide."

Oh fantastic. "okay. Fine. I'll help you find that human of yours and then I'm out of here." While she still could.

He nodded, following her. The rest of the lab... he would have to ask Frankenstein to do what he saw fit later. "Where will you go?"

"No idea. Anywhere is better than here." Right now she only cared about getting out alive

If that was the case then- "You can stay with us." It would be a way to help Roctis even in his death. A way that would make up for something.

"... what?" Puzzled, she looked at him. Was he serious?

"Frankenstein has a big house," he said. If she was worried about how much room there was she didn't have to. "There's many free rooms."

Should she remind him of the fact she'd abducted several of his friends? Better not. "I'd have to think about it." But with some luck everyone on this island would die today and that would mean the problem essentially took care of itself.

He nodded. It was an important decision that couldn't be rushed. She probably needed to gather her thoughts.

Outside, she had somewhat of a sense of direction again, and she turned north- they did not quite have to reach the northern labs though. Lunark and that human, facing off.. Ah. The twins and Juraki. Ignes' hands were in the pockets of the light black jacket she had summoned. With impassive face, she turned to Raizel. "I leave this one to you. I am a neutral party here."

He have another nod, and jumped in to stop the fight. There was no use of this battle, not when the werewolves would lose, though, there was something strange about their aura. Almost like... bloodstones? Not quite, it was too weak to tell, but it worried him.

Urne recoiled. "Who are you?" "Ignes! I thought you were going to miss out on everything!" Mirai laughed. They were four against two and a half now, after all. Ignes chuckled. "Me? I am just here to watch. You should stop fighting, though. This is the end of the road."

"I came to get my family member back. There is no use to further battle." M-21 paused, shocked. Family member? He really thought of him as that? Yet, he couldn't help and look at Ignes, just like Lunark did, though she seemed more confused.

"..." Juraki's eyes narrowed. "All this.. for this human?" He pointed at M-21. There were several invaders. Was Muzaka with them, as the Lord had predicted?

"Yes."

The warriors exchanged glances. Should they just let them leave? They were a problem - and Muzaka was their main issue now. "Fine. Take your friend here and leave our territory," Juraki demanded.

Raizel looked at Lunark. "And her?" Lunark but her lip, frowning. Muzaka had said he would deal with Maduke and that was the most important thing. "You can leave, I'll deal with this." "And get killed," M-21 retorted, "That's an interesting way to solve a problem."

Ignes cleared her throat. "Hey. Ser Raizel." She pulled out the transponder. "I kept my part of the deal, you found your friend."

Ah. He just nodded. "Thank you." He probably would have arrived much later otherwise. "Have a good journey."

"Catch." She tossed the transponder. "Use this if you want to ruin Maduke's day."

He blinked. Oh. Oh no. Thankfully Lunark caught it for him before it fell, before passing it to him. "...Thank you." Were they really just going to ignore the warriors? Whatever, not his problem. M-21 was too beat up to care, though it seemed they were definitely staying now.

"Bye!" She waved at the warriors who were too flabbergasted to react - too much information at once. Well, fuck this island and everyone currently on it, Ignes was done with them now.

After she left, Raizel ended up facing the warriors. Muzaka had challenged Maduke but instead, been forced to battle Garda so while the werewolf lord was distracted, he had used the transponder. Unfortunately, that had led to a standstill with civilian deaths as the monster, Titan rampaged across the island, but it was less than what could have been. The experiment had destroyed several of the bloodstone towers that Maduke had prepared to extract energy from his people, and then faced off with him, ending in the lord's death and then his own as Raizel finished him off. Then they had left. It wasn't their business, Lunark could deal with this.

This whole thing had taken turns M-21 would not have anticipated. He shifted and got up. Takeo was snoring next to him, exhausted from the whole mess on the island. He made his way to the front area of the small plane that would take them all home. "Uhm.. Rai.. can we talk?"

Raizel nodded, tilting his head to the seat opposite. He should probably ask Frankenstein for some tea in a bit, and biscuits. Not until he knew how long this talk would be though.

"... Thank you for coming to save me," he said quietly. His injuries still had not healed entirely, but... he would get better.

"Why wouldn't we?" M-21 lived with them, so he was part of the family. If he moved away he would still be family because he'd once been there.

".... because I am... me. Thank you." He looked down. "... You let Ignes Kravei go?"

"She helped us, and I only came to get you. Everything else was unimportant." He didn't want to deal with Ignes anyway, sending her into eternal sleep... the idea saddened him.

"Even after what she did to Seira, Regis and Rael? And me?"

"...I cannot kill everyone who causes harm. I will tell Raskreia about her and ask how she will be dealt with."

M-21 nodded. Right. Given that Raizel had used so much life force already... he understood that he'd prefer to not use his energy on someone who was not actively causing trouble at the minute. "... I thought I was going to die there."

"I'm happy you didn't." He should probably thank Lunark later, he hadn't done that and now he was regretting it. She'd kept him alive long enough for them to save him.

"... So the werewolves are no threat anymore." That was hefty. "That monster we unleashed..." Apparently it has been made to face Muzaka or the Noblesse, if the dead Lord was a reliable source.

"It is gone. Ignes probably can't make another one." From what he knew of Frankenstein's work, she wouldn't have the resources or tools to do so. Much less the place.

"She can't," Frankenstein confirmed from the seat in front of them. "That must have swallowed hundreds, if not thousands of lives." He doubted she'd get her hands on enough materials of sufficient quality ever again.

"It must have been painful for her." To feel the pain of Titan everyday? She must have stopped feeling him completely.

"What?" M-21 frowned. Was this another of those noble specifically things?

"The pain of her experiments. Unless she stopped feeling them." Which was the likely answer, especially if she had been taught to. "I do not know what she feels about everything, she has always had amazing shielding capabilities."

".... I didn't even have the impression she got why Kentas and I were angry about the experiments." M-21 snorted bitterly.  
"She didn't know?"

"No." As if the lives of people were nothing to her, which was.. frankly disgusting.

"...I never learnt how she started experimenting on people." Only that she was Lagus' student. Which was now starting to get suspicious. He'd have to tell Raskreia to talk to Claudia about this. Perhaps she knew.

"Does it matter?", M-21 asked. Most Union scientists had some kind of sob story behind them - that did not lessen the weight of their crimes. It did not ease the suffering of their victims.

"Maybe. It mattered with you."

He glanced away. "I didn't kill thousands, you know." The couple of people he did have to get rid of were bad enough, though.

"I don't know what she's done, only that her actions are wrong. I wish to know why." Had Roctis known? If he hadn't, would having been aware made him capable of intervening?

He assumed that was some sort of justice, letting people explain themselves.

"With some luck, she will just disappear and not bother anyone again," Frankenstein remarked. This would be easiest for everyone.

"Our people do that." Though depending on how important the person had been, the results were disastrous. "Kravei do like the sea."

"Then let's hope she just goes there and we can move on with our lives." Frankenstein really had no compassion to spare for people who did not belong to his merry little band of misfits. M-21 nodded and stood up. "I'm exhausted. I will try to get a bit of rest."

Raizel waited till M-21 was asleep. "How long until we return?"

Frankenstein shifted and turned around. "Still several hours," he explained. That was quite a distance to cover, after all.

Hmm. "That's a lot of tea," he mused. He should drink slower then.

Frankenstein settled down and closed his eyes. "I will try to get a bit of rest as well."

Raizel smiled. "Good. I will watch over you." Frankenstein barely slept normally so rest? It would be good for him.


	2. Old friends, here and missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raskreia investigates and Karias is trying to be smooth.

Upon his return, Raizel had used Tao's cellphone to contact Gejutel, who made sure he could call Raskreia. The events on the island of the werewolves still needed to be reported to her - he briefly summed it up as him picking up his abducted friend, with some trouble on the side that finally led to large civilian losses and the death of the Lord. She would probably want to contact the new werewolf Lord, if they chose one. Lastly, he inquired about Ignes - she was alive, as far as he was aware, and since she posed no immediate danger, she was under Raskreia's jurisdiction. Maybe Claudia could reveal more information about her and the education she received from Lagus. Raizel would go to school and enjoy spending time with his human friends while he waited for feedback about Raskreia's inquiry.

Raskreia waited, eyes closed. She had summoned Claudia a while ago, and she would be arriving soon. How much would she learn? Would it be enough to pardon Ignes? No, probably not, even though she wanted to.

Claudia was surprised by the missive, for it was worded _vaguely_ \- the Lord surely would explain more in person. "Lord." She kept her eyes low as she approached the throne, hands folded demurely in front of her. Then, once she stopped, she bowed. "Claudia Tradio, at your service."

"Relax." They had all once been friends. Now though, she was the lord and there would always be a layer of formality between them.

A polite nod. "Your missive said... you wanted to talk about Ignes?" Her voice sounded... almost hopeful.

"Yes. About how she became the way she is."

Claudia furrowed her brows. Could she really just go ahead and reveal things no one was supposed to know? "How do you mean, Lord?"

"She was taught by Lagus Tradio, and I want to know how that influenced her. Many of her crimes are-" unfortunately- "unforgivable."

"... Do you know where she is?"

"No. The noblesse let her flee in favour of dealing with more important matters." If Ignes was smart she wouldn't do anything or try to return to the Union. "The scouts will be informed to keep an eye out for her."

Relief flooded her - she had feared that Ignes had died as well, somewhere, and the whole world would never think of her as anything but the monster she's been forced to become. "My father wanted an apprentice he could mold to become an accomplice."

So Raizel's suspicions had been correct. If only that meant something. Maybe she could get more substantial information. "Roctis Kravei let this happen without interfering?"

".... He was unaware." Then, bitterly, she added: "Or maybe he did not want to believe to what all the little things added up to." Everyone had respected Lagus. It was easier to believe Ignes was difficult and beasty, rather than the kind, jovial Lagus being a monster.

"And your father he... did the same things to you?"

"No." She shook her head, pressing her lips into a thin line for a couple of moments. "I wouldn't have survived it."

She wouldn't have _survived_ it? What did that mean?! "Could you explain further?"

"... I'm too..." Soft. Weak. Sensitive. No. She would not use father's words. She refused to. "I couldn't bear to do the things he needed - no. _wanted_ me to do."

"I don't understand. If she could be manipulated in such a way, why couldn't you be forced to?"

Claudia shifted uncomfortably, wringing her hands. "Lord... I promised her never to tell anyone. I cannot bring myself to break this promise. This secret is hers, and hers to tell."

...She was the lord, if need be she could order her to tell. And by all means, she was supposed to. Yet, she simply kept her face impassive. "Then tell me what you are able to."

"Ignes is... _special_ . Different. And that made her easy prey for my Father's plans, or others who would take advantage of her."

"The humans have their different illnesses and conditions. Some of the mind." She had heard about it briefly from students. They didn't tell Raskreia about it, she merely overheard. "Is that what you refer to?"

Claudia nodded. "It is not her fault. Ser Roctis did not know how to handle it, and turned to my Father for help."

"I cannot pardon her so easily, not after her crimes. Even if they are not her fault, they reach a magnitude that cannot be ignored." Her wants didn't matter here, and neither did Claudia's. "When she is brought back, I will see what is to be done."

"Where is the justice in that?!" Claudia's voice trembled slightly as she spoke up. It was rather uncharacteristic for her to raise her voice. "First she is forced to become the person she is now, and now she has to pay for it?"

Raskreia sighed. "And what of all the people hurt by her? I am not saying she will be sent into eternal sleep, only that I cannot let her do freely as she wants."

"..." As long as she did not receive a Death Sentence, she supposed it would be alright. "I understand."

"Do not mistake me. I miss her too, but I have my duties to fulfill." Ignes had once been a dear friend, of course she missed her. "And Claudia, all this time, how have you been?"

Right. Raskreia was a Lord now, and personal feelings... were often secondary, now. She nodded slowly. "... I am fine." Half a lie, but she did not wish to burden Raskreia with her own feelings right now.

Was she? Raskreia stood from the throne, and made her way down the steps. "It has been a long time, would it be fine if we talked for a short while?" She'd missed her too. And Janna.

"Of course." There was nothing that needed her attention immediately and she did not spend anywhere as much time with her friends as she would like to.

Softly, with a small smile. "'Thank you." It would be good to spend some time with her friend. After an extensive walk with Claudia, she returned to the palace and took out the phone Gejutel had left with her so she could contact Raizel. Raskreia waited as the phone rang, and waited, and waited. Raizel would pick up sooner or later and she was patient. If he made her wait too long then, well, she'd have to meet him in person again before she could deal with that.

The phone buzzed in his pocket until the teacher told him to just go outside - Raizel quietly left the classroom and accepted the call, waiting.

"Raizel?" Though it shouldn't be anybody else she needed to confirm it. The embarrassment that would come from assuming it was him was not worth it.

"Raskreia." He usually preferred to call her by her full name, but as the children had explained it, a call on a personal telephone was an informal occasion.

Good. It was him. "I have talked with Claudia Tradio and confirmed your suspicions. Ignes Kravei was manipulated by Lagus Tradio since she was a child."

Raizel nodded slowly. "What do you intend to do?"

"I do not know. She seems to have some sort of disability that Claudia says made her the perfect tool. With this knowledge I hope to help rehabilitate her, the only problem is how."

A disability? He had heard that humans had them, but he had not heard of something like that occuring in nobles. "I told her she may come here if she has nowhere to stay."

Oh? That... may actually be very useful. "Humans have much better knowledge on such things, it may do her well to be treated by them. Perhaps you can look into how this would be dealt with by them."

If Lagus had manipulated _a child_ into becoming a killer.. right under his nose... Then he had failed in his role as Noblesse. This would be his way of making it up to all those who could have been saved. "Understood. If she comes here, I will see to it."

"I will send her under your care regardless. Lukedonia is not currently equiped to help her." Though she would look into it herself. It seemed that it may be time they delved into this field.

"Understood, Lord." Frankenstein's house was large and they were capable of containing her, if anything.

"I will leave it to you to inform my clan leaders of this decision. Please ask Karias Blerster to contact me as well."

"Understood. I will tell him during the next break between classes. Please excuse me. I need to return to class as well."

"Thank you." She ended the call there, now to wait again. That was all she really ever seemed to do, wait for the next event to happen, for the next thing to come her way. Putting the phone down on the arm of the throne, she sighed.

About half an hour later, the phone rang again. Dutifully, Karias called her as soon as Raizel notified him of her wish for a call.

Ah, there was a different number this time. Interesting. Raskreia answered it, "Karias Blerster?"

"At your service, Lord." He bowed even though they were thousands of miles apart.

"Did the noblesse tell you of anything other than contacting me?"  
"He vaguely said you have orders concerning Ignes Kravei."  
"I require you to inform all scouts stationed outside of Lukedonia to be on the lookout for her. Once she is found we must be informed."  
".. isn't she too dangerous for a regular scout to confront?"  
"I said on the lookout. There must be absolutely no confrontation or interaction between them and her." She would have thought that was obvious.

"Understood. If she is sighted, report the location and other possibly relevant information to the Central Knights in Lukedonia."  
"Yes. Thank you."

"... Will you visit Korea again?"  
"Maybe. I might have to to ensure that when Ignes is put under the noblesse she does well." It would also be an excuse to see her, an old friend she had missed.

"I am glad to hear you consider coming here. You brighten any room you grace with your presence."

One of his compliments? Well, she appreciated them even if he was... as he was. "Perhaps remember to switch on the lights so I don't have to do it for you. There will be a significant change there as well."

Karias laughed. "Artificial lights cannot replace true beauty, my Lord."  
"I don't remember beauty being used to power light sources Karias Blerster." Maybe she should have just said thank you .

"Beauty lights hearts."

She held in her derision. The noise she would have made would have been extremely inelegant. "Is that so?"

"On fire, usually," he confirmed.

Ah was he... oh. He was doing a bit more than paying a compliment here. "Are you saying those words out of sincerity? If not end the call here."

"I am sincere, Lord."  
"...A chance then. That I can give you."  
"... Really?" Oh no that wasn't elegant. He spluttered. "I mean, thank you, Lord. I shall not disappoint you."

"I would hope not. Your clan is known for romance." She smiled, bemused.  
"I will look forward to the next time we meet face to face."  
"I will inform you before coming." As she should anyway. "Is that all?"  
"Yes, Lord. Thank you."

"Goodbye." And again, she ended the call. Karias? Hmm. Only time would tell whether they'd be a good fit. Now, she looked down at his number, how was she supposed to save this? She had been told that was possible but...


	3. Out of his League

Judging by the flood of children leaving the building, school must be over now. Good. Yuri checked his hair in the windows of car on the lot. He looked fine. Hopefully she liked red roses. A modest bouquet that would get the message across, he hoped. When Yuri approached the school, one of the pesky security guards blocked his way. M-21. He and his friends really were a bother. "I'm here to speak to Miss Seira Loyard." Was she nearby? Within earshot? He'd have loved to cut the middle man.

"What makes you think she'd want to meet you?" If it wasn't for the children M-21 would have already dealt with him properly. Right now though, words had to suffice. "Leave." Seira looked out the window as the children talked about their plans. She had sensed a familiar presence and, there. That was, Yuri? Why was he here?

"I am not going to leave this place until I've spoken to her," Yuri insisted firmly. As if his roses wouldn't reveal his intentions anyway.

How annoying. What right did he think he had to be here anyway? M-21 just glared at him, remaining in his way. Soon enough Seira approached with the others, but split off. "Is something the matter?" "He wants to talk to you. It's better if you just leave." Considering those roses it definitely wasn't wise to let them talk. Seira already had to deal with one unruly suitor, no need for another.

"It won't take much of your time, Miss Seira," he assured, heart thudding in his chest nervously. This was a horrible idea.

"..." Seira stepped in front of M-21. "I can listen." "You shouldn't spare him your time," he warned, but stepped back, still on guard. Seira was capable of making her own choices. "I will just listen." The children watched the interaction curious, Shinwoo pestering Regis for answers on what was happening and Ikhan answering instead. Suyi only watched with a frown, Yuna worried beside her.

"..." He blushed and felt immediately annoyed about his own lack of coolness. It wasn't like him. But something about her made him unable to stay suave. "I brought these for you." He offered the roses.

She tilted her head. Was he like Ser Karias then? But she hadn't seen the human students do this except for those they had feelings for so... He wasn't unattractive she supposed. Not like Rael. She took the flowers, holding them carefully. "Thank you."

"I am aware of the conflict between your people and the union, but your beauty and grace have utterly captivated me," he started. He'd have preferred for this to go without an audience. "Would you go out with me for dinner?"

He was a lot more polite than Rael too. It brought a soft blush to her cheeks. Still, it wasn't like she could accept this. At least, not in front of everyone. "I apologise, I cannot accept your offer." _There is a high end street of shops not far from here. Please meet me there tonight at midnight._ M-21 smiled.

He hesitated. "Please think about it," he said and offered her a card. His number, at least the one he used for dealing with humans. It would be okay enough.

Had he not received the message? Was it because of his modifications? She took the card, memorising the number before handing it to M-21 who crumpled it before shoving it in a pocket. It would be bad if she raised any suspicions. "I do not need it."

".... I bid you a good day," he said, hiding his disappointment. Well. That was too bad. He turned away. M-21 shook his head. "The nerve! That man is shameless!"

Seira watched his figure until it disappeared. "He takes rejection better than Rael Kertia."

"He'll probably try to get back to you later for this,that sleazy douche." Suyi and yuna approached. "Are you okay? Who was that creep?"

"Someone from... an internship I was on. Nobody important." Seira gave a tiny smile. Regis snorted, shaking his head with distaste. "All these flies are attracted to you, they need to stop."

"Right?" Suyi shook her head. "It's really annoying. These grown men should grow some decency and let us go to school in peace!"

"At least he left." Regis shot an annoyed look up at the rooftops. "Unlike _him_." Seira simply followed them on their usual route. First to the PC Bang, she'd do some shopping while they played. Oh! She could contact Yuri then.

Yuri left the scene with disappointment - well. He had tried, at least. No one could tease him for not acting on his stupid crush anymore, at least. It was bad enough that even _Aris_ out of all people noticed anything at all! That airhead usually noticed nothing! He stopped at a small café not too far from the school, deciding to indulge in something sweet to soothe his aching pride.

She made the excuse of leaving to pick up some groceries, assauging her guilt with the thought that she wasn't _really_ lying. They were low on salt and some spices. Once alone she took out her phone, pondering over what she should do. A quick text? _This is Seira J. Loyard. Is it fine if I call you?_ That should be good enough.

He looked up from his slice of cake when his phone screen lit up. A text from an unknown number... Yuri leaned forward, adjusting his glasses in the motion. That was... _Seira_ texted him? Of course! Maybe she could not accept any of his advances in front of her peers! He set down the small teaspoon and picked up his phone to reply. No. Wait. He should not appear as though he was sitting somewhere doing _nothing_ . Even though it was torture, he forced himself to wait for a couple of minutes before answering her text. _Yes. I am free now. _

She had already collected some of the items she needed in that short time, but the moment her phone buzzed she took it out. It would be rude of her otherwise. After looking at the message, she smiled, and called him, holding the phone with the basket of items in the same arm. She may as well get both things done simultaneously.

"... Miss Loyard?" He sounded rather hopeful. "... I present my apologies for asking in front of your peers."

"It is fine, you were very polite." And they would never suspect her of anything now. So it was actually a good thing he had. "You mentioned dinner?"

"Yes. Or... or anything else, if you cannot leave discreetly in the evening."

"I will be able to excuse myself by midnight by the pretense of patrolling. Is that fine?" She looked at the brand of some turmeric powder, and compared the prices.

"Most restaurants will close by that time but I know some bars that will be acceptable." He couldn't take her somewhere without class after all.

"Where will I meet you?" Then after some thought she told him which areas to avoid. It wouldn't do them any good if they were caught.

Yuri hummed thoughtfully before suggesting one a bit off the main streets near the river. Something fancy and elegant for a woman like Seira.

Though she didn't know the place she could find it easy enough from the general area. Softly, with a smile, "I look forward to seeing you tonight."

His heart skipped a beat. "I look forward as well." Unbelievable. He actually got a date?! He ended the call and leaned back on this chair. Knowing him, he'd probably count the minutes left till midnight.

Slowly, Seira tucked her phone away. Midnight... she would need to be convincing when she asked to take a shift. Quickly paying for the items, she returned to the internet cafe, Ser Raizel would probably have lost enough times by now that everyone would be readying to leave. Seeing Seira arrive, Yuna waved at her happily, the boys greeting her rambunctiously as usual.

Yuri was hyped up all day, and fidgeted nervously with a handkerchief as he waited for Seira to arrive. He's been there for half an hour now, and it was still ten minutes till midnight - he didn't want to risk her having to wait for him in case she managed to leave the house sooner. A glance to the bar, right across the street. A chic place to go. Classy enough to take Seira - at least out of those places without reservation required.

Seira found the area after midnight, wondering if the simple black dress she was wearing was too plain for the area. Ah, Yuri was there. She would need to be cautious in case this was a trap. "...Hello."

"Good evening. You look... splendid, Miss Seira." He placed a hand over his chest and lowered his head in an attempt at formal politeness.

"Thank you." Her eyes went to the bar behind him. From what she knew and had observed before, those served alcohol and required proof of one's age.

"May I?" He offered his arm to her.

She placed a hand on his arm, making sure to materialise a driver's license in her pocket that would put her right at nineteen as was the legal drinking age here. Any higher would be too suspicious.

Yuri was somewhat taken off guard when the bouncer in front of the bar stopped them from entering, eyeing Seira critically. "Do you have an ID, miss?" An almost judgemental glance towards Yuri.

She gave a small nod, taking out the license and showing it. Though she would make him forget she had come too, it was less trouble this way.

He glanced at the license, holding it up against the light, then nodded and handed it back to her. "Enjoy yourself," he said and stepped aside so they could enter. The inside was furnished to evoke the feeling of being in a chic high-end place without being overly pretentious. An adequate location, he hoped.

Looking over the place, Seira moved a bit closer to Yuri. This sort of place was, new. Though it exuded an elegance, it was different from the sort she was used to.

Yuri led her to a table on the gallery above, overlooking the bar and the crowd on ground level. It was cozier, and quieter here. Politely, he pulled a chair aside for her to sit.

She bowed her head in thanks, taking a seat. There were already menus on the table, and a waiter approached them. The choices confused her, and she put the menu back down. "Is it fine if I leave this to you?"

"Of course." Yuri nodded, brows furrowed. Oh, the weight of choosing something for her! "... a White Russian and a Strawberry Swirl." Everyone liked strawberries, right?

The waiter nodded. "Anything to eat?"

"Would you like anything?" He glanced at Seira. There wasn't really much other than overpriced snacks, but he wouldn't deny her anything.

"No, thank you." She had said she'd leave it to him, it's not like she needed food anyway. The waiter left.

Yuri turned back towards her and he realised he didn't know what to say. In fact, he didn't think he'd even actually get that far, ever, at any point. And as he didn't know how to break the silence, his nervousness grew.

Seira simply sat in the silence, relaxed. It was actually cute that he was so nervous. Much better than the confidence he usually seemed to have. "Your colleagues, won't they be displeased with this?"

"They don't have to find out. And even if they did, I don't care." It might sound blunt, but neither Aris nor Mark were his friends. Crombel wasn't. No one was.

She smiled. "So you're doing this in secrey as well." Like those romantic stories Yuna liked, of lovers kept apart by some circumstance or another.

Yuri nodded to confirm. "You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen."

She tucked her hair behind a ear, looking down as her cheeks turned pink. Being complimented... was really nice. "Thank you."

Yuri didn't quite know what to say and luckily, the waiter arrived with their drinks. His was simple, elegant, while Seira received a vibrant cocktail, adorned with strawberries and mint leaves.

Oh, it was beautiful, she would have to make something like this later. Gently she took a strawberry. "Sweet." Would the drink be too?

"I hope you like strawberries." The drink was chilled, going from a deep red at the top to clear at the bottom. He wasn't sure whether it needed stirring or not.

"They're nice." She took a sip. It had an interesting taste but not one she disliked. "You have good taste."

"Thank you." He was glad that she liked his snap choice.

...She would probably need to make conversation wouldn't she. "What do you aside from your, work?"

"I used to play tennis." Though the modifications now made him lose all interest. There was no fun in fighting people who stood no chance. "I also like photography."

"What type of pictures do you take?" She drank more of the cocktail, it was better the more she had.

"Buildings. People in the park. Sometimes animals." He shrugged. Then, after a few moments, he asked: "Is there anything you enjoy doing?"

Being praised. "I enjoy studying and reading, learning new things. Since coming here I've taken up cooking-" because then the principal complimented her.

"Studious," he remarked. "Is there anything that was particularly interesting to learn?"

"Everything here is new... I suppose mathematics is the most interesting." And Mister Pedro was a good teacher. "Did you have a favourite subject?"

Oh no he tended to have just about passing grades in maths. He generally was not one for science. "I liked social studies and literature classes, actually."

Oh literature was nice. They had the chance to read many different things there. "You have a favourite book then?"

Yuri took a moment to think. "_The Dwarf_ was.. appealing, in a way. Pretentious, but I thought it still held something profound."

She tilted her head, confused. "We haven't covered that. It's a metaphor?" She would need to read it if he liked the book. He did like it, right?

"It's about a dwarf and his family during the Korean industrialization, to put it short. But he is a little man, not just literally, but also figuratively. Powerless against the progress of time, the government's development plans and the society he lives in."

Taking another sip, Seira frowned. Oh. Had she finished it so fast? She took a strawberry from the remaining fruit. "I'll have to look into it."

"... Would you like another?'", he asked politely. One should not let a lady's glass go empty.

"Yes." ... "Thank you."

"Would you like to try something different?"

This one had been nice, so there must be more that were good. Still, if she didn't like them... "May I taste your drink? It will help me decide."

"Sure." He pushed the glass over to her. It had strong notes of coffee, with the bite of alcohol. None of that sugary sweetness she'd had.

"No." She passed it back after a sip. The coffee was fine, the other taste not so much. "I think I'd prefer something similar to what I had."

"..." He nodded and stood up. "I'll bring you something similar, then."

She watched as he went down to the bar. Now what were all those bottles? She spotted a few similar to the ones of wine her dame had enjoyed occasionally.

Yuri had to wait for a couple of minutes before he was served, and he came back with a glass of wine for himself and a purple cocktail for Seira. Though he hadn't finished his first one yet, he already thought ahead. Glittering particles seemed to be swirling in the blue and purple liquid of the cocktail, evoking a starry imagery. “Purple Rain.”

"It's beautiful." She lifted drink, watching the movement. Then she took a long sip. This was nice too. "They didn't choose a fitting name. It doesn't make you think, rain."

"Hmmh.. it really doesn't," he agreed.

"Looks like the sky a bit after sunset." This drink was _really_ nice, it made her feel relaxed, comfortable. "Or space."

"Space always freaked me out," Yuri admitted.

"Really? It's so beautiful." She had seen the pictures. "I've always wanted to talk to the stars." They were too far off for her to be able to do that though.

"... could a giant orb of burning gas really make for a good conversation partner?”

"There are nobles who can talk to the plants. Maybe suns can talk too."

"... I wonder what they would have to say." Seira made for an interesting conversation partner.

"...They wouldn't know much would they? My brother he-" her voice was wistful. Usually she wouldn't talk about her family but she didn't feel like she had to keep up her image here- "always said to listen carefully at night and the stars would tell you stories of far off worlds."

Yuri fell silent, letting her talk. This... something about her was so vulnerable and _genuine_ that he did not dare interrupting this moment.

"It was a joke of course. Even if there are nobles who can speak to the stars, it will not be my clan."

Ah. "I am sure they would speak to you, if they could."

She smiled. "I hope so." Then, she glanced at the two glasses in front of her, one of them was almost empty already. "Alcohol?"

"Yes. Except grenadine. I think it's juice."  
"Mm." So that's why she felt so, different. "That was the strange taste in all the drinks."  
"Yes. I apologize. Did it bother you?"  
"No. I simply haven't drank before."  
"Ah. You probably should not overdo it."

"It's fine. If I start to act out of line I will simply purge it from my body." Though she didn't want to, the warmth was, welcoming.

Yuri chuckled. "I should not let a lady in my company get drunk to the point of acting up."

With a smile, Seira finished the drink. "I will refrain from further alcohol then. After this, perhaps we can take a walk by the river?"

"That is an absolutely lovely idea." Yuri nodded, heart fluttering. Ah, this was really happening!

He was finishing his first drink much slower than she had. Perhaps there was a trick to it? "Should I pay?"

"I already have." Besides, what kind of gentleman would invite a lady and then expect her to pay?

She blinked. When he went down? Well, she could only wait until he finished his wine then.

"Would you like something non-alcoholic? Or the wine?" He had not even finished his first drink.

"No thank you. I can wait, I don't care much for food in the first place." She watched him, unblinking.

Though it was inelegant, Yuri finished his remaining drinks quickly - he could be a fast drinker too, when he needed to. "I apologize for the wait. We can take a walk now, if you wish."

She stood from her seat. "I do. To the south, north will take us into Tao's surveillance zone."

"Understood." They stepped outside into the cool evening air. Cities like Seoul never slept - and even though it was long past one at night, he felt as if anything was still possible.


	4. Stray Child

At first, Ignes had told herself she did not need anyone - like a true Kravei, she would live in the seas, proud, alone, undisturbed by others. Soon enough, she gave up on this fantasy of needing no one but herself for company. She was cold and lonely and she found herself in Korea, where she had told herself she would never go again. The Noblesse himself had invited her to come and Ignes knew she had nowhere else to go.  
  
If he was still alive, that is. When she entered the area of the city center, she used her aura almost like a beacon -easy to perceive even for sensitive humans. Quietly, she sat on the edge of the roof of one of the tall skyscrapers. Now she just needed to wait for someone to come and investigate the strong aura signal, they were bound to be part of the Noblesse's entourage.  
  
When he first sensed her aura, Rael froze. Ignes. She was here? His eyes went up to the building she was on, hands clenching. Perhaps he could just ignore her, let one of the others deal with her, but, no. Orders were orders, especially when from the lord, and he was gone from the ground, reaching her in seconds.   
  
Trying to keep his temper, this woman had tortured Miss Seira and Regis, he spoke with an even tone but his expression betrayed him, "Ignes Kravei."

Ah, that was faster than expected. Ignes looked up. "Hello, Rael Kertia." Briefly, she considered whether she should get up or not. Hmph. She probably should not slack off to the point of staying seated when talking to someone. With her hands in her pockets, she stood.  
  
"You made everyone's job easier by coming here." Why exactly, he didn't know. What sort of idiot broadcasted themself in an area full of people they knew to be hostile to them? The signal stopped - she had what she wanted. Someone's attention.

"I am here to speak to the Noblesse."  
"...The lord's orders also entail that. I shall escort you to him."  
Ignes paused. "What else do they entail?"  
"Nothing you need to know." She wasn't entitled to the information. Though there wasn't anymore in the first place.  
  
"Duh. If it concerns me, I do need to know."  
"The lord has been merciful and hasn't sentenced you to eternal sleep. Is that enough?" He should have just asked one of the humans to come get her. This was a pain to deal with.  
  
"... Good enough, I suppose." It wasn't as if she had any other, better plans.  
  
"Follow me." He took off without further warning, much slower than he usually was though.  
  
Ignes followed him. Shit, of course she should have known that the Lord would get involved in some way.  
  
Once they were close to their home, Rael frowned. The human children were visiting once again. "We have guests, please behave."  
"What, like I am misbehaving right now?" She had followed him without issue whatsoever.  
  
He didn't bother answering, leading her inside. Since the children were here he couldn't bring her to the noblesse even though they seemed interested in her, compared to everyone else's hostility.  
  
"Hello." She stood awkwardly. Why was this house full of humans?  
  
The children greeted her, and Raizel stood. "Ignes Kravei, welcome."  
"Is she your cousin, Rai?" Ikhan asked.  
"Or Raskreia's? Wait, is Raskreia Rai's cousin too?" Suyi frowned, that would mean they tried to set up relatives.  
  
"No." She tugged at the sleeve of her black sweater. Did they call him Rai ? The Noblesse seemed to have let himself go too.  
Raizel excused himself to speak with her in one of the rooms away from the children. They were disappointed, but he needed to do this. "You came."  
  
"... I really didn't know where to go," she admitted, placing her hand against her upper arm in an almost defensive posture. "You said I could."  
  
He nodded. "No matter what, you would have ended up here. The lord has decreed that I look after you."  
"... In what way?"  
"Rehabilitation." Frankenstein had been researching these things at his request. "To remove Lagus Tradio's influence."  
"..." She paled slightly. "Claudia?"  
"Yes."  
  
"..." Ignes was clearly uncomfortable with whatever just went on in her mind, tightly sealed as always. "Not all Kraveis are made to live in the sea."  
  
"..." He supposed not. That's why they had once been in Lukedonia. "She said there were things she couldn't say about you because it wasn't her place."  
  
So Claudia had kept her secret? It was shameful, and she felt relieved to hear that she had kept silence. "Claudia is probably the most trustworthy person I know."  
  
"And a good clan leader." The official position may only be hers now, but she had taken care of the clan for much longer."  
  
"Of course she is." There was never even a moment when she'd doubted her friend's character or abilities.  
  
He wasn't sure what else to say. "You can take this room as your own. Do you want to talk to the children?"  
  
"Thank you." It was nice and clean. "Who are they?"  
"Students. I go to school with them."  
"Why?"  
"It is an enjoyable experience, and there are many things they learn that I don't know."  
"I don't want to bother." She didn't want to overstay her welcome, more like.  
  
"You are welcome to talk to them anytime. They will enjoy your company." Still he walked away, pausing by the door. "Ask me if you need anything."  
  
Ignes sat on the bed, back against the wall, and remained there almost for an hour before the laughter from the living room lured her out. She was curious to see what they were doing.  
  
Yuna was giggling as Suyi pat Raizel on his back. "Don't worry about it, just play more and you'll win eventually. You just need more practice."  
"We always play this with him, how much more practice does he need?"  
Ikhan covered Shinwoo's mouth, giving an apologetic glance. "Ignore him Rai. He's a sore winner."  
  
"Can I join?" Ugh, she hated this feeling of being out of place and she had not felt in place in what felt like ages, if ever at all. The only time she really felt like she belonged was when she was with her father or with Claudia. Or in the labs, because no one knew more about modification than her. Well. Frankenstein. Maybe. Or maybe she'd surpassed him by now. But here, she really was just a stranger who did not belong here in the first place.  
  
Suyi looked up, and smiled at her. "Of course, you're Rai's friend too! Sit over here!"  
Yuna moved to the side so that there was a space between her and Suyi. "Ignes right? It's nice to meet you."  
Ikhan waved with his free hand, emitting a "Hi," as he continued to muffle Shinwoo. Not that it lasted long, and he greeted her too.  
  
Hah, that was a good one. They were anything but friends. Still, she sat between the two human girls. "Yes. Nice to meet you too."  
Ugh, that was like having to socialize with the Union scientists all over again except this time she could not even direct the topic to something she was well familiar with.  
  
The rest of the household was wary of her, obviously uncomfortable with her being there. Except Seira who just set another plate of cookies in front of the girls.  
"Do you want to play this? We have nore games too," Yuna said.  
"What game is it?"

M-21 watched them from the side. "I wonder what boss will think when he gets back,” he muttered to Seira.  
  
As the children talked to Ignes, Seira watched them, unaffected. "Annoyed. We cannot do anything about it though, and neither can he."  
  
"I just hope this won't turn into trouble." He didn't trust her, and didn't really know how anyone could.  
  
"If it does Ser Raizel will interfere, he always does." Even if it meant it would hurt him too.  
  
"..." M-21 sighed. "I don't see why she shouldn't be locked up in Lukedonia, rather than kept here."  
"The lord wishes for her to go to therapy, and we don't have that in Lukedonia."  
"What?"  
"We don't have therapy. Or even knew that it existed until recently." She had done some research into it to. Perhaps she should go too, to talk about the massacre.  
  
"Just talking about your feelings sounds like a cheap way out of heinous crimes."  
"The lord's decision is final. It isn't our place to doubt her," Seira said quietly.  
"..." M-21 fell silent. This felt wrong.

Ignes, in the meantime, mostly observed the children playing their weird card game. She was no good at it, either.  
"Rai! Why is it that all your friends are bad at games?", Shinwoo groaned.  
  
Ikhan sighed but before he could say anything Suyi spoke. "Hey,

you're not saying Seira is bad at it too are you? Seira! You should play with us!"  
At that she came to sit down with them, looking over the cards. She wasn't cooking today do it was fine. "Who is in the next round?"  
"You can play instead of me. I'll sit this round out." Ikhan shuffled the deck, passing them several.  
  
They spent some more time playing - and in the evening, the children wished everyone a good night and a good weekend.   
Ignes sat on the couch, her hands on her knees, while Tao helped Regis clean everything up. This was... awkward. Questioningly, she glanced at the Noblesse.  
  
Raizel just continued to drink his tea, only after a few moments did he speak. "Dinner is soon, will you eat?"  
  
"I don't eat." It only made her feel queasy and uncomfortably full and she saw no point in that. Except Nutella. That stuff was worth the discomfort.  
  
He nodded. That was also normal for their people. Glancing up to the door as it opened, he poured himself another cup of tea. "Frankenstein. You're late."  
  
Frankenstein set down the leather briefcase. Every once in a while, he actually had to take care of administrative matters regarding the school. "I see Ignes showed up after all." As though she did not just sit right there.  
  
Seira retreated from the room at hearing that tone. If he reacted like this to Ignes, how would he to her sneaking out to meet Yuri? In her room, she took out her phone, starting to text a familiar number for comfort.  
  
Her departure didn't go unnoticed, only unquestioned. Teacup in his hand, Raizel hummed. "Yes, is everything already prepared or did she come sooner than expected?"  
  
How was Frankenstein supposed to say that he had not prepared anything at all? "What are the odds there is a psychotherapist out there who also knows about nobles? In fact, it's doomed to fail because all studies are based on humans."  
  
He looked up. "Something is better than nothing. If it's too much work I can help Ignes in searching for one and you can focus on running the school." He turned to Ignes. "Is that fine?"  
  
"... Looking for what?" She was mainly confused.  
"A therapist."  
"... What is that?" This already sounded bad.  
"Like a doctor. For psychological problems."  
"Oh. No. No no no. I already had someone trying to fix me. I am not doing that again."  
Raizel blinked. "Fix you?"  
"It's what doctors and healers do. Fix people."  
"Is that a bad thing?" Was this the result of Lagus' actions? If so it was good he was already dead.  
  
"When they actually manage to, it's not." But sometimes they only did more harm than good while trying to help. "If Lagus could not fix it, why would a human be able to?"  
  
"Was he actually trying to help you?"  
"What kind of a question is that?"  
  
"If he was not trying to help you, and instead was only using you, would he be doing anything that would assist you in any sort of way?" He didn't quite like the word 'fix' in this context. It suggested she was broken, and sounded too negative.  
  
Ignes got up and Frankenstein twitched as though he was ready to fight - of course he was on high alert. This was still an enemy, in his eyes.  
"He wouldn't do that!" It made her feel sick. The mere thought of it. Deep down, she knew, and she had many moments of doubt. Then, she dismissed them all. It was easier to stick to the things she always had believed to be true. "He wouldn't."  
  
He looked up at her, calm, and placed his cup down on the table. There wasn't any need for worry, Ignes wouldn't fight. She couldn't. But if she did... he would have to prevent Frankenstein from acting rashly. "Claudia Tradio would disagree."  
  
Claudia. Ignes still felt sick, and she crossed her arms defensively, avoiding eye contact with both of them. Claudia just always saw the best in people, no matter whether it was there or not. But then she might as well say that all their reasons for letting her live were invalid. "I am not causing any trouble. Isn't that the goal anyway?"  
  
Raizel remained sitting. Though he wanted to do something to comfort her, any rash actions, especially his, would only cause more trouble. "Is living trapped for the rest of your life fine? The lord wants to help you, that's why she asked for this instead of locking you away in isolation."  
  
"I already told you. No human can fix that. No one can."  
"...You don't even want to try?"  
"Even if she did, it's impossible to tell if there is someone who knows about nobles," Frankenstein pointed out.  
  
He sighed. Both of them were unwilling to do anything. "Then at least enroll her in the school."  
  
Frankenstein grumbled. "Alright. Then at least we can keep an eye on her."

He picked up his teacup again. "Ignes, do you want to stay here? You can return to your room if this is upsetting you."

"I don't want to be a bother." For now, she really just needed to figure out what to do. "Uh... Can I borrow one?" She gestured at a bookcase.

He nodded.

Thoughtfully, Ignes ran her index finger over the backs of the row before picking one at random. That would help her keep her mind busy. "You know where to find me."

Another nod. Hopefully a day would come where she'd be more comfortable with them. Until then... he supposed he could only wait.


	5. Dirty Dishes

Ignes was near invisible during her first day at the household - she only came out once to put back the book she'd taken and grabbed two others. Frankenstein was alright with that - the less they saw of her the better. However, while Ignes kept a low profile, someone else did not. On Sunday noon, Muzaka showed up without prior warning. "Hey. Frankenstein. I want to have a few words with Raizel in private." He waited for Frankenstein to leave before turning to his friend. "Getting ready for that school thing?"

"Yes." It was strange, Muzaka he, last time he had said they were still enemies so this time... had he changed his mind? He nodded to Garda, it seemed she was doing better than on the island, who had been quietly following them.

Garda returned his nod, though her eyes still seemed rather distant and unfocused. "Thanks for helping out back on the island." Muzaka kept his hands in his pockets.

"It was my duty to interfere further once Maduke revealed his intentions. I only came for M-21." A lie, he had been helping Lunark, otherwise he could have left once the warriors had told him to. It was better to leave that unsaid.

Muzaka nodded. "Turning that thing against him was a pretty genius move." Except it seemed to just rampage aimlessly.

"...Yes." Neither would it be wise to say he was pressing a button without any knowledge of what would happen. "Why did you come?"

"I wanted to let you know I still intend to wipe out humanity."

He took a long moment to go over those words, closing his eyes. When he opened he took a deep breath. "You know I cannot allow that-" so please don't do it.

"I know. So we are going to settle this fair and square."

"Not here." There would be casualties, and too much property destruction.

"I know. You could never fight properly around here." He pulled out a slip of paper with sloppily noted coordinates. "Meet me there in a month."

"...Okay." Not now? How strange, Muzaka wasn't generally one for planning.

"I want you to fight properly. No holding back. So you better prepare yourself. Because your life and the life of those humans you love so much depends on it."

"I know." And as always (just like the fight that had led to his long rest) he would win. that was how it always went.

Muzaka nodded. "Good. I will see you there at midnight."

Midnight? If that's what he wanted Raizel would oblige. "Midnight. In a month." He would have to keep this from Frankenstein he supposed, he already had enough to worry about now.

Garda looked like she wanted to say something, but she fell silent again. There was no use in any of this, she knew that. "Goodbye, Raizel. The next time we meet, we will be mortal enemies." Muzaka did not look particularly happy about that either

"Goodbye."

He fell silent and everyone went about their sunday. They had dinner, Ignes stayed in her room – and Frankenstein had none of that. Ten minutes after Rael and Regis finished clearing the table, Ignes entered the kitchen, where Seira was dealing with the dishes.

"Hello Seira." Frankenstein had told her to help Seira with the dishes, so she would do that. This wasn't worth getting in trouble for. "I'm supposed to help you here."

She nodded, stepping a bit to the side so that Ignes would have space. "There are gloves and aprons to your left."

She put on the gloves. "So what are we doing?"

"Take a sponge, dip it in the... dishwashing solution, clean the dishes with it, then rinse and leave them to try." Seira continued with what she did, just a bit slower so that Ignes could observe her better.

Easy enough. She just followed Seira's example. "Do you go to this school as well?"  
"I do. You will be joining us?"  
"Yes. Ser Raizel wants me to enroll as well."

To interact with different people would probably help her, maybe that was his line of logic. "The children will be happy to see you again."

"They are... sort of nice." In a weird, loud, outgoing way.

"You will see them often, we spend most of our time in school and after with them." Enough so that sometimes she would retreat to her room for some time alone.

"I can understand you and Regis hanging out with children, but why the Noblesse?" He was, by all means, an adult.

"He finds it relaxing, and the principal says that it's good for him." What did she mean she could understand? What sort of criteria was she applying?

"Well, I guess they know what they talk about." She really was not sure whether this school would teach things that could possibly interest her.

"..." She fell silent, there wasn't much to talk about. Just what did they have in common aside from being nobles and clan leaders? Ignes Kravei had been in the Union and- oh. Softly, so that nobody would hear, she asked, "In the Union, did you interact with others?"

"... sometimes?" She glanced at Seira, noticing the change in tone. Of course, she was bound to interact with others, even if her father always kept strict control over who she was actually allowed to interact with.

"Did you ever meet a man by the name of Yuri?"

"Uhm..." She needed to think for a moment. "... I think he was someone's assistant?"

"Dr. Aris." At least, he was her assistant when she first met him. Now? He was working for someone else.

"Oh! Right! Uh. I didn't really _talk_ to him. And no idea what he's up to now that she's dead."

"So you don't know anything about him?" He was fun but, she still had to keep her guard up for now. The best way to do that was get more information.

"I think he was a lawyer or something? I don't know." Ignes shrugged. "Why?"

This wasn't something she could say easily. Yet... it's not like Ignes of all people could reveal this could she? "I have been meeting him for a short while and wanted to know if his intentions are genuine."

"... Intentions?" That sounded like something she probably shouldn't get involved in, but who was she to reject some girl talk?

A soft blush coloured her face. Light, delicate, deliberately made to be difficult to see so no suspicions were aroused. "Romance."

"... Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Not that I'm judging but you're selling yourself a bit short."

Even when Yuri had been nothing short of wonderful so far? He wasn't as young as the humans in school or the household so she didn't feel as if she was babysitting, and he wasn't anything like Rael. "Why am I 'selling myself short'?"

"He's a human, he's in the union, and he's not even important in the union. How good can he be?"

"Position doesn't matter. Rael Kertia is a clan leader and yet, he isn't the least but elegant." Not like Yuri. Even him being human was fine, that just meant she must treasure what time she spent with him. The only problem was that he was in the Union. "I am only wary of the idea that he may be doing this to gain information for his superior."

"Did he ask for information?" It was a rather obvious question. Ignes hesitated. "Well. I assume he would make sure to gain your trust first before trying to ask anyway."

"He didn't." She bit her lip, looking down at the dishes. "Still there is the chance he will. And if he does, I..." If he did, all Seira would feel was devastation.

"If he asks you... If you're willing to settle for a human, there's seven billion of them. And milions of them will probably be better people."

"Yes that's, true." This was best kept in mind, if he asked she could cut him off immediately. "Thank you."

"You're welcome?" She shrugged and turned back to the dishes. "Besides... I'm pretty sure he'd have to be an idiot to choose the union over you. The Union is done for."

"...Their elders _have_ all been coming here and dying."

"And now there's only three left and if I thought they stood a chance I wouldn't be here."

Of course not. Anyway, who could defeat Ser Raizel, or the Lord if she interfered? "If they do anything here now it wouldn't be smart. They will most likely retreat."

"Information won't save them. Knowledge will. And they don't have that anymore."

It's not like anyone would go after the Union if they hid and licked their wounds, recovering. So that would save them too. Still she only hummed in acknowledgement, it was better to stay quiet.

Ignes fell silent, focusing on the dishwashing again. What a stupid task. Just another reason not to eat.

The next day, she would experience school as well. It took a bit of arguing before Ignes got her wish - wearing trousers instead of a skirt. She had always hated dresses and skirts and she preferred this, even if there were hardly girls who opted for trousers. She looked around curiously.

"Hey Rai!" Yuna and Ikhan were just about to cross the courtyard. They greeted everyone else too - they were all friends here, after all. Yuna grinned. "So, how late do you think is Shinwoo going to be?"

Suyi rolled her eyes. "Since Ikhan didn't go and drag him out of bed? Definitely after the bell rings." That brought a smile to Seira's face, and annoyance to Regis'. They stayed quiet as the kids noticed Ignes with them. "Oh! You're coming here too now?"

"Yes." Ignes nodded. The uniform was weird and it was way too many people but she assumed it couldn't be too bad.

"Oh! Is the principal just going to stick you in our class again? The other classes don't have any transfer students." Ikhan asked. Suyi shrugged at the question. "Depends on how comfortable he's trying to make newcomers feel."

"Uhm.." She pulled a folded sheet of paper from her pocket. The schedule. "Maybe."

"Oh!" Suyi looked over her shoulder at the paper. "Yeah our class again."

"How convenient." Ikhan laughed. It was a bit weird because he sometimes wondered if they were all the same age, actually. Especially Regis. Ignes glanced to the side. Ah. The pretty one. "Then I'll just stick to you?"

"Yes. Just follow us." Yuna smiled sweetly at her. "We'll show you around, and you can ask us if you have any problems." “Or Seira. She aces pretty much every subject," Ikhan interjected, making the noble blush.

"Okay. The first one is... Maths?" Oh! She was pretty good at arithmetics! Or at least the last time she had to learn about them a thousand years ago.

Raizel wrinkled his nose at hearing that. That subject was difficult, and even with Frankenstein's tutelage he found it hard to navigate. Meanwhile Ikhan laughed. "Shinwoo is going to die when he finally gets here."

Ignes noticed the way Raizel's face changed at the mention of maths - and ten minutes later, she understood why. Because as she sat in class between Suyi and another girl, she realised she understood nothing. There were words coming out of the teachers mouth that made no sense. The second class, geography, was also horrible, because what on earth were tectonics and it was the first time she heard of those. She always assumed volcanoes had something to do with Agvains. "So, how did you like the first two classes?", Yuna asked in the ten minutes break before English would start. Ignes smiled. "Relaxing." Raizel called school relaxing.

Suyi looked at her with something akin to worry. "You looked confused in the classes, do you know all the different words? I know even people fluent in foreign languages don't know this sort of vocabulary." She certainly didn't know everything in english.

"I do," she lied. "It's just a different way of teaching." Lagus always got annoyed and father got mad when she just didn't get things right even after trying repeatedly so it was best to just pretend she understood and hope no one would notice.

"You sure? Learning's pretty hard so it's fine if you need help. Just ask whenever you have trouble." Yuna nodded at that. "Suyi and I have study sessions sometimes when we don't know something in a subject."

They sounded really nice, actually. "Thank you. I'll remember that."  
"So did you like anything so far? Or looking forward to any of the subjects?"

"Biology." She knew everything there was to know about the human body, and about the bodies of a lot of animals too. That should be easy.

"We have that after lunch I think." "Yeah," Ikhan said, "We were on the ecosystem last lesson and we're going to continue with that for two more lessons. That's what the teacher said anyway."

"Okay." She wasn't sure what that was but she assumed she'd find out after lunch. "What do you like?"

Suyi shrugged. "History is cool. Our own, the world, that's all nice." "Maths," Ikhan stated, "Shinwoo's is lunch, though he's good in PE when he is isn't tired, and I think Regis likes economics." Yuna sighed, staring at Shinwoo sleeping on his desk. "I like social studies, and home ec is fun."

".... I don't have PE on my schedule." Or rather, Frankenstein had crossed it out with red marker. She remembered Regis mentioning they were all exempt from that.

"Oh, health problems too?"

Ignes cast a questioning glance to Seira and Raizel. What was she supposed to say?

Seira spoke up, voice soft, "We come from an area that has caused many illnesses, exercise is too strenuous and may cause problems." "Ah, yeah, you've mentioned that before." Suyi nodded sympathetically.

Oh. But... Ah. She assumed it was so they wouldn't accidentally reveal their preternatural powers. Made sense. "Yeah. Too bad."

Suyi flashed one last smile at Ignes before going back to her seat, their break was nearly over and she needed to check her notes. The others took that as a sign to do the same.


	6. Problem Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today at: I don't know why but my Frankenstein's primary emotion always ends up annoyed or angry and I apologize to all people who actually like him.

Without doubt, the First Elder would make his move soon. The werewolves were exposed after wild chaos that went down. Crombel had no doubt that he would want to seize the opportunity to finish them, now that both werewolf Elders were out of the picture. Crombel just had finished pouring himself a glass of munbaeju when Yuri entered the office. Ah. Good. He had not dallied when answering his call. "What have you been up to, Yuri?"

It would probably do no good to lie fully. Crombel always had an eye on everyone, to the point that it was worrisome, so, "I've been observing the actions of those pathetic rats. They still seem to be guarding that school for some reason."  
"I doubt it. They seem to be protective of the students moreso than the building itself."  
"Fools. But we might be able to take advantage of that eventually."  
Yuri nodded. "What do you need me to do?"  
"For now, just keep an eye on them and report any unusual or surprising behaviours."

He held in a smile and nodded. "Yes sir." That would allow him to visit Seira without being suspicious. At least not to Crombel.

"Do you have anything else to report?" He swirled the liquor in his glass. Idle. Almost bored. Nothing really mattered anymore, but it was good to keep your eyes open regardless

"No, nothing."  
"You can go, then."

* * *

School was an absolute and utter nightmare. Ignes understood next to nothing, not even in biology. The only class she actually was good at was art. But the children were nice to her even though she did poorly at school. "Hey, Suyi." She sat next to her during lunch. Not eating usually brought her worried glances. Some girls had started doing the same, though. "I noticed people often stare at you."

"Oh. Yeah." Suyi smiled. It was kinda nice having students from overseas. It meant they didn't know her from tv. "I work as an idol so they're probably just fans."

".. idol?" She knew the word, but it never sounded like a possible _occupation_ , so she was mildly confused by that.

"Um, like a singer." It was more than just that but for comparisons' sake it was fine.

"Oh! I didn't know that." So Suyi was famous, essentially?

"Yeah. I've been on break for a while though, can't fall behind on my studies too much." She laughed, amused.

"I have no idea how any of this stuff taught here is useful," Ignes admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"What's the point of what is being taught here?"

"Depends on what you choose to do. Maths is pretty important for loads of things. Architecture, engineering, and you know-" she grinned- "being a mathematician. Everything's important, just not for everyone. But..." It was kinda strange Ignes didn't know all this. "Were you homeschooled before?"

"... Yes." That might be a good and easy excuse and it was technically the truth.

"I guess your parents kinda forgot to teach you a lot didn't they?" She remembered Ignes saying she had liked biology before too, but she'd seen that even that had confused her in class.

"... It was rather specialised."

"They wanted you to do a certain job?"

"Yes. Pretty much. And I am damn good at it, too."

She blinked, impressed. "You can already do it? What is it?"

She noticed a warning glance from Regis. "... surgery, to put it simple."

"That's amazing!" Ah but- "Do you like it though? It does suck being forced into something you don't want to do."

"... I don't know?" She frowned. For the first time, someone asked her whether she liked it and it was not something she ever stopped to think about. "I just know I'm good at it."

"Well, you can see if you like anything since you're learning here now. Being good at something is nice, but it gets tiring if you don't enjoy it." After all, the only reason she could manage the heavy load of being an idol was because she liked singing for people.

"I don't really know if I can be good at anything else." Nothing people would take her serious for, at least. An awkward laugh. "Sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"Don't worry about it. That's what school's for anyway. To help you learn things and be good at them."

Except she had a backlog she really didn't care about catching up with. Especially since Frankenstein said this was actually the final year of school. "Do you want some of my lunch?", Yuna offered amiably, sitting next to her. "No, thank you. I'm not hungry."

Suyi frowned. "You're not dieting are you?" It was unhealthy and she hated it. Even though it was necessary for her as an idol, she didn't see why she had to force herself down to weights that made her dizzy when she had to dance.

"No...?" She had heard that term a couple of times during her time here. "I'm just not hungry."  
"Big breakfast?"  
"Yes. Huge. Massive."

Suyi giggled. The way Ignes had said that was hilarious. "As long as you're eating that's better than nothing."

Something about Suyi's giggle was contagious and Ignes chuckled as well, cheeks reddening slightly. "Yeah. Don't worry. I am okay." Then, after a moment: "Thank you."

"Hmm? For what?"  
"...for worrying, I guess."

"You don't need to thank me for that, we're friends aren't we?" She gave a sweet smile, masking the onset of anxiety at her words. Maybe she needed to talk to someone about this, but who? Ignes was staying with the principal right?

These humans were really nice. To them, she wasn't a dangerous criminal only alive thanks to the mercy of the Noblesse and the Lord. That really felt good. Even though she was failing every single class, she started enjoying this. Of course, her bad grades, just like Raizel's grades, were a bit of an issue for Frankenstein - people like them lowered the statistics of the school and made it questionable how well they could accommodate to international students. A bother, essentially.

During lunchtime, he usually tried to go through paperwork. Frankenstein sighed as he picked up the records of his noble students and their reports. He didn't need to look to know Seira was being praised as exemplary student. Still, he opened her dossier to check it regardless.

Suyi knocked on the door of the principal's office, nervous. She had been here before but, only with her parents or agent whenever she had to arrange her work as an idol and confirm the dates that she would be gone so that she could be accommodated properly.

"Enter." Frankenstein closed the dossier to keep confidentiality. Oh. "Hello Suyi." More work ahead for her? He thought she wanted to finish school now.

"...Hi." She really never knew how to greet him. "Um I was wondering if I could ask about some stuff?"

"Of course. Take a seat." He gestured at the chair and leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers. "How can I help?"

She sat, hands on her lap. This was nerve wracking. "I'm concerned about Ignes, she seems like she's got, a lot of problems going on."

His smile strained for a moment. "Did she do anything?" She better not even think about causing trouble here.

"No, of course not. Just-" her hands tightened around her skirt- "she's having a lot of trouble with classes. More than she should be. It's like she wasn't even taught the basics."

Frankenstein frowned and nodded for her to go on. Usually nobles just picked up prerequisite knowledge from the thoughts of other students around them, filling any gaps they might have.

"And when I asked about if she was home schooled she just said yes. I'm just worried she might have been, well that she wasn't treated the best you know? Not abuse or anything but not like, properly either."

"I will look into that," he assured.

"It's just a bit weird that she doesn't know basic world history and geography or anything either. Even home schooling teaches those things doesn't it?" The more she spoke the more worried she got. "And she doesn't eat in any of the breaks we have. She says she eats breakfast but, even that shouldn't be enough until dinner."

He would have to ask her to get over her aversion for human foods and eat at least something light during the lunches. This could set negative messages for other students, otherwise. A nod. He should probably come up with an excuse that would make everything sound less dire and out of control. "I will talk to her again."

"Thank you." Was there anything else? No, she was pretty sure that was all, and if it wasn't she could ask later. Suyi stood up to leave. "Ignes she, she's not got- she'll be fine right?" She'd been about to ask about her medical records but that wasn't proper.

"Yes." Frankenstein nodded to confirm. Suyi seemed actually worried. "I first meant to to recommend a special needs school, but she wanted to go to a regular one. But she is in good health otherwise." If he made her out to be essentially a disabled student who'd be better off in a school that could accommodate to her better, then her bad grades weren't the school's fault.

Oh. Still, that didn't explain why she didn't seem to know anything. "Thank you," Suyi repeated, and left.

Frankenstein sighed. Well. He'd have to confront her eventually. And he decided to do so in the evening. They had sat down for dinner, and - "Ignes?" She just briefly left her room to put back a book and get another. She came closer, book in hand. "Yes?" "Naze anata wa nihongo no jugyō ni shippai shita nodesu ka?", he asked, pronunciation clear and exact. Why are you failing the Japanese class? Ignes blinked. "... iie?" Though something told her that 'no' was not the right answer here. Unfortunately, her knowledge ended with 'yes' and 'no'.

Seira set down the food she had been serving to cough politely at the answer, amused. Raizel merely looked up from his food, confused. That had been a simple question and after hours of japanese class she should be able to answer easily.

Oh no this was _exactly_ why she avoided them. Occasions like these would always arise sooner or later. Frankenstein raised an eyebrow at her. "You've been attending school, including Japanese class, for almost three weeks." Which had been enough for the other nobles to grasp it. "You do have to put at least some effort into this. You're supposed to _learn_."

...Seira didn't like the way he talking to Ignes but lowered her head. If she said something now then, she didn't know what would happen. Likewise everyone remained silent, slightly uncomfortable. "_Frankenstein_." Raizel's tone was full of displeasure. If he had wanted to talk to Ignes he shouldn't have done it where everyone could hear him scolding her, much less in such a condescending manner.

Ignes looked wildly uncomfortable, holding on to that book like an anchor. Frankenstein had to stop himself from huffing. "You can go back to your room if you want." She just nodded and turned around, almost fleeing the living room. That was horrible. A couple of laboured breaths. She was not supposed to cry, that was weak and unproductive. No good came from that. She snivelled and ran her hand over her face. That was close. Had she cracked or anything, she definitely would have been found out. In the living room, the atmosphere hadn't quite recovered. "That was sort of mean, boss," Takeo pointed out.

"Yeah, it's not like everyone's amazing at learning new languages. Some people just suck at it, and even then three weeks usually isn't enough to learn that much." Tao had a nervous smile as he spoke. M-21 simply continued to eat, not caring enough to get involved, and Seira decided to leave too. It wasn't as if she was eating, and she wanted to check in on how Ignes was doing. The principal had been harsh. Karias watched her leave with an approving eye, but stayed to see how things went.

"Nobles don't learn like that. Psychic powers allow to learn languages as they are spoken by others around them. The way Master learned Korean on his first day here," Frankenstein explained. "Same as all the nobles here." In the meantime, while Frankenstein explained his upset, Ignes sat on her bed, arms around her legs and chin resting on her knees. That's why she shouldn't be around nobles. Because it always, inevitably, went wrong and ended in embarrassment for her.

Coming to Ignes' room, Seira knocked on her door twice. "Ignes? May I come in?"

"... Come in." It was Seira, and Seira was alright. Though she feared that she might just have questions she couldn't answer without compromising herself.

Entering the room, her eyes went to Ignes sitting on the bed. She, didn't know what to do but she went to sit next to her, and softly asked, "Do you need a hug?"

"...." A hug? That was a really weird question. But oh she loved hugs. Lagus always got mad at Claudia when she gave people too many of those. "I'm okay."

Seira nodded. "I'm sorry the principal treated you like that." She knew he didn't like her, though she hoped he would at least be more civil. "Ser Raizel will probably talk to him about it."

"No. He's right. I should be doing better than that." Even if the embarrassment stung, it was easier to just accommodate and go along with criticism.

"That doesn't mean he had to have said it the way he did." There were better ways to get the point across then making someone feel humiliated and hurt. And though she didn't understand why Ignes was so behind in their classes, it wasn't her place to ask. "Do you want me to help you?"

That was true. It seemed all teachers had a propensity to needless cruelty, just waiting to burst out when confronted with her. Ignes sighed. "Help with what?"

"Lessons. Or you can ask Yuna and Suyi."

"Ah. They offered. I just... Have no idea what everyone talks about," she admitted. "Like I miss years of knowledge everyone assumes I have."

That confused her. Ignes should know this to a certain point even without needing to study. "We can cover things from the basics if need be. I can find some materials from past years."

"Okay." She nodded. That sounded good.

"Is it okay if I ask the principal about the materials or should I keep it from him?"

"It's not like it's not obvious that I'm lacking that knowledge."

"He, probably just thinks you're not trying to learn. Not that you don't know how to at all."

"..." And Seira didn't ask why and she really appreciated it. "Thank you."

A light blush coloured her face. "I just want to help, and studying is fun."

"... Is it? I never really enjoyed it." It was always just stressful and unpleasant and this school came with unpleasant memories she would rather leave behind.

"I like to learn new things, and here I can spend my time alone learning what I want." That was a big factor too. She'd never particularly enjoyed learning to do things like her clan work and duties.

Ignes hummed. "What do you want to learn?" Personally, she never really wanted to learn anything. She just wanted to swim, paint and spend time with people who were nice to her.

"Space. The stars and everything else that isn't here." Her brother had instilled a love for it in her.

".. Like what?" She actually knew nothing about space.

"Our sun makes a sound about two-ninety decibels loud. If space had air and wasn't a vacuum, once the soundwaves reached earth they would be one-twenty decibels. That's like the horn of a train right in front of you."

"... Really?" She raised an eyebrow. That sounded adventurous. "And how do you know that?"

"Reading scientific articles and journals." There were many, and as long as she was careful about confirming the source the information was usually correct.

"... ah. We never publish our work. For.. uh... obvious reasons." At least not to the wide public,

"I don't think I'd be interested in them anyway." Experimentation on humans? And other living beings? Definitely not.

"... they were quite boring," Ignes admitted. "Most of them, at least. And the interesting stuff was off protocol of course."

"Ah." She didn't really know how to answer that. It would probably be best to change the subject. "What else do you like doing?"

"... I do like painting." Art was the only class she liked, now that she got the opportunity to do it again.

"You do make nice ones in class."

"Thank you." She shuffled a little. "... Why is everyone bothered by me not eating?"

"Humans need to eat to live. Usually after certain intervals of time their hunger reaches a point where it is inconvenient not to." Seira hummed, thinking. "People might think you're starving yourself if you don't, maybe."

"I don't like food, though. It makes me feel ill." Without the ability to learn through telepathy, she never really quite mastered the art of completely clearing it all out, and only could handle it well in smaller amounts. "And the only food that could be worth the trouble is not offered at the school."

"What is it?" If they could buy it in stores then Ignes could just bring it to school as a homemade lunch. That would solve the problem entirely.

"Uh, it's called Nutella? It's a sweet brown paste I usually just eat with a spoon out of the jar."

"I'll check if there's any in the shops next time." She went grocery shopping often so it wouldn't be going out of her way to do anything. "If there is you can bring that."

"... Oh. Okay. Thank you." Then she would eat that and no one would ask about her not eating anymore. It really made her feel like some sort of freak.


	7. Like Flies

The fields on the remote island was quiet. Here, Muzaka would lose his life for the sake of his friend. Garda watched out, wary of the possibility of humans stumbling into the area. They shouldn't, but it never hurt be careful. By now her voice had healed so she asked, "Is this fight necessary Lord?"

"Yes. It is." Muzaka had been mulling over it again and again and he always came to the same conclusions. "Raizel would not accept it otherwise. This is the only way he will let me do it."

"You could ask Frankenstein."

"... I left him a message to be sent like... uhm... in half an hour? So he will know what happened, and why. But this is between me and Raizel."

She held in her sigh, merely looking down, disappointed. All these years of pain and in the end, the one she had lived for was going to die. "This won't make him happy."

"But he will live, and have a chance to be happy." Muzaka glanced away. It was hard to look at her. "I am sorry, Garda."

What was she supposed to say to that? She kept her head turned away, keeping a lookout. It was almost midnight and the noblesse would arrive soon.

"... I cannot make good on the debt I have towards you and the others anyway," he continued. "I can at least try to settle the one I have towards Raizel."

"You do not owe me anything Lord." She had chosen to follow him of her own volition. Her loyalty too was not his fault.

"Don't call me Lord." He was not even sure if they _had_ a Lord at this point.

"..." Even if he denied it nobody among their people had defeated him. The position was his. Raizel searched out the area from the coordinates he was given. Though he had left early to find the place, it had still taken him a while. The map he had brought hadn't helped much but as he felt two familiar auras, he knew he had come ro the right place.

Muzaka got up from his rock and approached once he saw Raizel come closer. "Raizel. Are you prepared?"

"Yes." He looked Muzaka over, glancing behind him only once at Garda. "Must you do this?"

"Yes. I must fight you to death, Raizel." Muzaka cracked his knuckles. "There's no humans anywhere here. So you better give all you have got."

He sighed, letting his sole wing flare out behind him. "I understand." How could he not? Even if he didn't want to do this, it was necessary to keep people safe, and happy.

The fight was merciless - and Frankenstein could not arrive in time to stop Muzaka from going through with his plan. Garda teared up and covered her face with both hands as Muzaka dropped to the ground. "Master!" Frankenstein was breathless and disheveled, close to his physical limits from this race against time- except he'd lost it anyway.

Raizel stared at Muzaka's body. Once again he had fought his friend, and this time... this time he had killed him. Slowly, he looked at Frankenstein, his grief obvious in his eyes. "How did you know?"

"... He sent a message shortly after you left," Frankenstein wheezed.

"A message?"

Before Frankenstein caught his breath, Garda stepped closer, kneeling down next to Muzaka's body. "He wanted you to have his lifeforce."

Distress bore through him, and he looked at Muzaka. "Why? He should not have done that." Raizel still had life in him.

"Because ..." He is a fool who could not live on the way he had, and could not change. Garda felt bitter. "Did it work? Please tell me it worked at least!" She could not bear to think that Muzaka might have died for nothing.

"I-" he did feel more energy than before. Energy he had missed from the adrenaline of fighting and, well, other aspects of it. "Yes."

Garda stared at his body, dejected. "I must take him home." This would be a last service she'd grant him, even if she no longer owed anything. Her loyalty to him had unleashed hell itself on her, and still ... "Don't blame yourself," Frankenstein said. "He was determined to do this."

Determined to? Muzaka had changed his goals and he hadn't even noticed. It made him want to wilt right there but he slowly left his spot. "I'm sorry. I think I should return home."

Frankenstein nodded to Garda. "I am sorry for your loss." He didn't think he could deal with it, if Raizel were the one lying in the dirt now. But maybe Garda and Muzaka didn't share that kind of bond. Not anymore, in any case. He followed his master. "I apologize. I thought I could reach you in time."

Walking away, Raizel spoke once they were a sufficient distance from... Muzaka's corpse. "When did you receive the message?"

"You've been gone for a while." Frankenstein waited for a few moments. "Tao is tracing the origin of the video."  
"...When?"  
"About three hours after you left."

That would be while they had been fighting. Of course Frankenstein hadn't reached them in time. "He planned this," he murmured, "over a month ago."

"..." Frankenstein swallowed. "I am sorry, master."

"It isn't your fault." It wasn't anyone's. "Let's return home."

Frankenstein nodded. Their journey went in silence, slower than the way there. It was way past midnight when they returned home. The lights to Tao's room were still on, and the kitchen was brightly lit as well. Ignes sat at the table, several books open in front of her. Catching up on maths. When the two passed, she looked up. "Something happened?"

Raizel nodded, "Yes," but said nothing more. It wasn't important.

"Would you like some tea, master?", Frankenstein asked while Ignes returned to studying.

"Yes." He sat down in the living room, not bothering to turn the lights on. "Ignes, you're still studying?"

"Yeah," she called over from the kitchen. When Frankenstein entered, she decided to join Raizel in the dark living room. "Seira got me materials of past years."

Ah. He had needed to learn maths that way too. And supplement the backlog he had for other subjects. "How is it?"

"Not as awful if you do it from the start." She was a scientist after all. It had to account for at least _some_ measure of capability.

"That's good."

"..." Ignes hesitated. "It's something serious, huh?"

He frowned. "What is?"

"You two look like something happened."

Ah. He supposed it didn't matter if she knew. "Muzaka died."

Oh. It took her a couple of moments to process that, though she couldn't say she felt particularly sorry. Not for him. Not for Muzaka. "People die like flies these days."

He didn't reply, staring off into the room. The case here was different, Muzaka didn't have to die, but he had and there was nothing to do about it.

They sat in silence until Frankenstein returned with a cup of tea. With his free hand, he switched one of the dimmer lights on. "I made it extra sweet." Sugar water, essentially, but that's how Raizel liked it.

"Thank you." He took the cup, staring down at the drink. "What do you think the werewolves will do now?"

"I assume they'll find a new Lord. Maybe Lunark." Her being a union Elder surely had to mean _something._ Ignes frowned slightly at the mention of Lunark, but kept quiet.

"Is she the strongest among them now?" Quite a few of their warriors were dead after all.

"I don't know," Frankenstein admitted. "No. She and Kentas are probably the weakest right now," Ignes butted in. "I think Dorant is the strongest, if he survived. There was another werewolf woman, but I'm pretty sure she won't be in a state to rule." "Do you mean Garda?" She nodded.

"If they continue with their traditions Lunark won't be Lord." Raizel took a sip of his tea, sighing. "Perhaps they won't. "

"A horrible tradition, really," Frankenstein commented.

"Is it?" He didn't really see the problem with it.

He would have gone on about how Muzaka shouldn't have been Lord but that felt like the wrong moment. Instead, he just sat down to pour himself some tea as well.

"Are you sure he is dead?", Ignes asked after a few moments.

"Yes." How could he not know? After all- "I was the one who killed him."

Ignes glanced at Frankenstein who shook his head. She should not give him false hope - and even though werewolves could survive for several minutes without a heartbeat, maybe even longer with powers like Muzaka's, she would just keep her mouth shut. This wasn't her business. "Well. As I said. It seems people die like flies these days."

"I suppose so." Her saying that didn't help. It only reminded him that he wasn't happy with any of the lives he had taken this past year, even if it had been justified.


	8. Ceramic Woes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignes is a tsundere apparently

"Okay then, everyone pair up and wear your lab attire. We're going to be dissecting something today." There were a few disgusted reactions at that but the majority of the students seemed excited as they put on their lab coats. Suyi went over to Ignes with a smile. "Hey! You want to partner up?" Usually she'd be with Yuna or one of the other girls but Ignes probably wouldn't be comfortable with someone other than them.

Expertly, Ignes slipped on her gloves. Something about that familiar plop of Latex against her skin made her heart skip a beat. This felt deeply comforting. Quickly, she glanced up to Suyi and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sure." The other students were getting ready - Shinwoo teamed up with Ikhan, though normally he picked Raizel - so he would not feel left out. Except he had refused to go to school all week, holing up at home after he had to kill Muzaka. A bit of a tragedy, really. Ignes' focus returned to Suyi. "What are we dissecting?"

She shrugged at the question. "No clue. We'll have to find out ourselves I guess." The teacher and lab assistants had already prepared everything, two sets on each table. "Hopefully nothing is _alive_." That had happened last year to some unfortunate students, she guessed that the mice had thawed a little _too_ well. Though, mice were kinda cute.

Yuna placed a box of tools on their table as she passed on her way to the back, where she would work with Seira. Ignes opened the box and picked up the scalpel first. "It's a bit on the dull side," she commented.

"I don't think we need them to be too sharp, it's not like we're operating on anyone." Suyi set everything out neatly, placing the equipment they wouldn't need back according to the teacher's instructions.

"Then how are you going to do a clean dissection? If you need to use too much force, you will end up harming the tissue, you know." She started assembling the microscope. Clearly, this was a task she was well familiar with.

"You really do know a lot huh." Then again, Ignes had said this was her specialty. "That shouldn't matter too much as long as we don't ruin everything."

Ignes hummed as she got everything ready. Each tool had its own place in her workspace. The teacher's assistant made a praising remark on the setup as she placed a tray with the specimen in front of them. Oh. A frog. Briefly, her hand hovered over the scalpel, then she looked up to listen to the teacher's instructions.

"Do you want me to write down the notes and observations so you can copy them later? Or do you want to write them down?" The instructions weren't that difficult, just get tissue samples from several different organs like the skin and heart and note down any differences in the cells.

"That would be good." She waited for Suyi to get everything ready and moved on to the first cut, working with perfect precision. "Here we have the heart and the liver..." She took samples of multiple organs, and even removed some with surgical care to show what was underneath. Definitely informative.

"Oh, that's gross." Suyi prepared the different sections in her notes. She wasn't that interested in this sort of stuff, and wasn't a fan of handling dead animals, even when cooking. "And kinda cool."

"What's gross about that?", she asked with a frown.

"I don't really like seeing dead animals. Not even in movies or documentaries, so their insides? Nah."

"Ah." She was entirely desensitized for that kind of stuff.

"It is amazing how good you are though. I'm pretty sure someone's going to mess up their entire frog somehow." Not that it was too hard if you went slice happy.

"Like in front of us?" That pair was more about messing around. "If I had better tools I could dissect the eye or brain."

"The eye? It's so tiny though."

"Good tools and a steady hand."

"Still, that's amazing." Suyi wrote down some more notes, placing one of the samples on a tile for the microscope.

Ignes blushed a little. Suyi was so cute and she complimented her! The lesson felt too short, she actually enjoyed explaining everything to her lab partner. The teacher made a positive remark too, after the end of the class. On their way to the next class, Ignes glanced at Suyi. "Hey. Do you want to, uh, hang out sometime?" She was really bad at this and she hated it.

"Sure! I'm guessing you mean without the others?" And probably not at the principal's home.

"Yes." Ignes blushed.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?"

"I'll go anywhere you like." She'd need to get her hands on some money but that couldn't possibly be _that_ hard.

"Do you like movies? Or maybe we can go to a cafe? I know one with really nice waffle." Yuna took her to arcades sometimes but unlike her Suyi wasn't great at most of the games there.

"How about movies?" That sounded fun. She remembered her father took her to one when the technology was still new.

"The newest Harry Potter movie just came out, how about that?" She was planning on watching that sometime soon anyway. "There are also some local films with good reviews right now."

"Harry Potter? Okay." She had no idea who or what that was but if Suyi wanted to see it, she would go.

When are you free then? We can go after school or on the weekend."

"Anytime. I don't have any plans."

"Then-" she could probably get better seats for a later date so- "how about this Sunday? I'll text you the time."

"Sounds good." Ignes smiled. She'd have to remember checking her phone, in thAt case.

"Great!" Suyi gave her a thumbs up, before going to her seat for their maths class. This weekend was going to be fun.

Ignes thought about this for the entirety of the day - and in the evening, after returning home, she approached Raizel's room. Of course, normally, she would prefer to just rely on herself – but she felt like it would be alright to ask him for some help with this. She didn't know how humans did many things, so it was not her fault for needing a hand, right? After a moment of hesitation, she knocked. "Can I come in?"

Ignes had approached him herself? How strange. Perhaps this marked some sort of improvement? "Yes."

She stepped in and closed the door behind her. "Uhm... I am going out with Suyi this weekend."

Oh? "Have fun."

"Thank you." She shuffled. "... I think I might need money?"

Oh. Why didn't she just ask Frankenstein then? He took out the card that had been given to him from his pocket. "Is this fine?"

Ah, she remembered her father giving her one that one time she had gone out with Aris. "Yes." She approached to take the piece of plastic. "Thank you."

He vaguely remembered Frankenstein having said something about a limit but, it's not like he ever used it. It would be fine. "Have fun."

"Thank you. She wants to watch a movie."

Didn't they watch movies on the television? They could watch it outside too? What was the money for then? "Which one?"

"Something about a hairy potter?" She shrugged. "At the cinema."

He stared at her blankly. He'd heard about cinemas before but, never the movie. "Do humans like pottery?"  
"... I guess? Maybe Suyi does. Do you think she'd want a pot?"  
"Maybe a vase. She gets flowers often."  
"Does a vase count as pottery?"

"As long as a potter makes it it's pottery. They make plates and bowls too." He only knew because of a documentary that had been on some time back.

"Oh. Okay. She's really pretty." Ignes blushed. "So she should have pretty pottery."

Raizel nodded. "Seira may know about a good shop." Or Frankenstein.

"Okay. I'll ask her." She avoided Frankenstein for a multitude of reasons.

Another nod before he fell to silence. Ignes fell silent for a few moments, pushing his credit card in her back pocket. "You should go back to school."

"...Okay." He probably wouldn't. Or maybe he should. One week was quite a while for humans, especially the children.

"... He's not coming back. Sitting here won't make him come back." Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I know." After all, his brother hadn't. He was simply grieving. "You don't need to worry."

"I'm not worrying."

That was fine. "I'll return soon."

Ignes nodded and turned around to leave. There was nothing more to say. Well. She should ask about pottery, just to be sure. Seira wasn't anywhere downstairs, which meant.. A knock against the door before she opened. "Do you have a minute, or are you busy texting your boyfriend?"

Seira looked up from her homework, her phone charging on the bed's sidetable. "I'm free. What is it?"

"Do you know if there's somewhere I can get nice pottery?'

"No-" but- "I can find one." Google was pretty useful. Or she could ask Tao, he probably knew one from his cameras.

"It's not important." She waved her hand in dismissal. "Ser Raizel thought you might know."

"It's not hard. I can get something for Yuri too if I find a shop." If she found a nice plain piece of pottery she could paint it. "Or maybe for Regis."

"So humans _do_ like pottery?" She decided not to comment on the fact that Seira was still bothering with Yuri.

"They find it useful. Or pretty." Though she could get something else for him at the shop too.

"Do you think Suyi likes pottery?"

She tilted her head slightly. "Probably." Suyi got tired of receiving flowers all the time even though she liked them so this would be a good change. "Something she can use is better, like plates or a vase. Don't get a pot."

"Oh. Alright." Ignes nodded. Raizel had thought of a vase as well, so that could not be too bad. "So. How are things going?"

Glancing down at her homework Seira frowned. "It's a bit difficult, I'll need to work on the last few questions more to solve them."

"What is it?"

"Maths." It was fun, but still difficult.

She did not even try to do homework, having already enough to do with catching up with all that shit. "... Why are we learning that, anyway?"

"It's vital for many further paths of education." Perhaps not for them but, it didn't hurt to know more.

"I said _we_. Us nobles.”

"Because we're going to school with them." It wasn't as if they could learn something else. "Maybe it will be useful, the Lord wishes to implement many of the different things humans have. Lukedonia has internet now."

Ignes nodded in some sort of understanding. "I don't think I like school." Lagus had successfully killed all of her interest in learning long ago.

"I think plenty of people don't. They just like spending time with friends."

"They are nice. I mean, the humans." Which was strange in itself, given that her experience with humans so far was predominantly negative. Then again, maybe she was right - how good could a human be if they were in the Union?

Seira nodded, it was a minute movement, gentle. "Yes, they are-" a smile came over her as she thought of her friends- "wonderful."

"..." She did not know whether wonderful was the right word, but Ignes did not remember an instance of anyone having been as nice to her as these human children. "I think I understand why you all would go that far to protect them."

"They're different from us." They went out of their way to talk to them, nobody had done that back in Lukedonia. It made her feel, safer almost. "It's what makes their company enjoyable."

"They don't have anything in common with the humans of the Union."

Would Yuri count as a Union human? She found him plenty similiar even with all the differences. "I would suppose so."

"Not that I like them or anything," she insisted, crossing her arms in front of her chest with a huff. They were still just humans, after all. And she should not get Suyi a vase or she would think she liked her. "I'll leave you to it."

Seira nodded, returning to her work. She'd have to look into this later, and then tell Ignes about it.


	9. An Unexpected Trip

The following few days were quiet. That was good - after all the destruction and chaos recently, Frankenstein was relieved that things calmed down at last. Until Tao notified him of an intruder in their territory. Deciding that his master should not be bothered with that, Frankenstein set out by himself, to intercept whoever came here looking for... Lunark? Again? Frankenstein approached her, eyebrow raised. "I did not think I would see you here again."

She hadn't thought she would be here again. It was shameful to keep on coming back here for help but there was nobody else she could ask. She'd already left the Union and their own scientists weren't in state to help, anyway, he was cute so that made this a bit less embarrassing. "I apologise, we need your help."

Frankenstein frowned. "What is it this time?" One would think that the werewolves would be able to handle their own affairs now that their dictator was gone. Wrong, though. But he would at least hear her out, there was no harm in that.

"We-" she gave an awkward smile- "don't have the skill to help Lord Muzaka heal. We're keeping him alive but, barely, and not for long."

"... Muzaka is alive?!" He had not thought it possible - those wounds looked absolutely lethal, from what he could tell. "... Alright. I am going to help you."

Relief filled her smile. "Thank you." The sooner the better so- "I will accompany you there again."

"I will need to tell my Master about this." Raizel has been sinking into deep grief, which was absolutely detrimental to his still-feeble health.

Lunark gave a nod. Of course, he couldn't very well come without telling anyone. "Is it fine if I follow or should I wait here?"

Frankenstein took a couple of moments to think about it. "Please do wait here. We might have guests." The children were hard to predict like that, and he would rather avoid questions. "I -or we - will be back shortly."

Another nod. She could do that easily.

Frankenstein gave her a polite nod before rushing back home. He went past Tao and M-21 watching a nature documentary in the living room, past Ignes and Rael having an awkward conversation about books by the kitchen door and up the stairs to the second floor. He stopped and knocked at Raizel's door before entering. "Muzaka is still alive."

Raizel barely processed the words, eyes widening. Muzaka was alive? He looked at Frankenstein, fear (of the situation, of how Muzaka thought of him, of the words themselves) behind his eyes. "I killed him, how can he be alive?"

"I don't know. Lunark came here asking for my help with him. They only manage to keep him alive just about." If that was no trap, but he assumed it wasn't. She seemed genuine enough.

"...I shall go to."

Frankenstein nodded again. "Alright. She is waiting for my - our - return." They headed down the stairs. "Where are you going?", Ignes asked, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Muzaka. He isn't dead." If it weren't for the relief flooding him, he'd be embarrassed saying that. Then again, perhaps not. Such a major injury wasn't anything to be embarrassed of.

"Oh. Congratulations?" A brief flash of jealousy ran through her. He was lucky, the person he missed so much was still alive. He mourned, and now he was back.

He nodded. "The werewolves requested Frankenstein's help with him, so we will be away."

"...?" She tilted her head questioningly.   
"He's in bad condition,” Frankenstein explained.  
"No offense, but, do you actually _know_ anything about werewolves?"

Raizel look to Frankenstein, frowning. If he'd accepted of course he knew. "You know more?"

"Unless Frankenstein secretly spent the last eighthundred years on experimenting on Muzaka too, I'd say yes, yes I know more." This was her opportunity to put that awful man back in his place, his attitude was really grating on her nerves. "That's not something to _boast_ about," Frankenstein huffed with a mirthless snort. "Muzaka needs actual _help_ ."

If she'd experimented on him she'd know how to help him too wouldn't she? Even if she didn't it was fine. Then she could help Frankenstein. He coughed slightly. "Let's go.

Ignes blinked a couple of times, then she set to follow the two men. Frankenstein led them back to the place where Lunark waited for them. "I got reinforcements, so to say." "Oh. Hello there. Lunark, was it?" Ignes briefly raised a hand in greeting.

Ignes? Why was _she_ here? Didn't the noblesse kill all traitors? If not... Disgust filled her. Lunark gave Ignes a brief nod and- "Hello." Then she looked to Frankenstein after greeting the noblesse. "You're ready?"

Frankenstein gave a nod. "I have a private aircraft at the airport here. I would prefer if my master does not travel the conventional way with his current health."

"Of course." Was his health that bad? Well, that wasn't her problem so she was better off shelving the information away. "Lead the way."

"I'm just going to give Tao a call so he will take care of it." One of those highly modern planes that did not need a pilot, but could be controlled remotely. While Tao prepared everything, they set out to get to a smaller airport outside the city, bypassing everything. Frankenstein was a high profile customer after all. Within an hour, they all were seated in Frankenstein's plane. Ignes shuffled on her seat. "I like flying." The couple of times she had done it, it has been pretty fun.

Lunark sat on a seat behind the rest of them, wary. It was simply habit, she didn't actually think they'd do anything but the both the Union and the atmosphere among her people had led her to this state. "It's nice." Enjoyable. It also conserved his energy and Raizel was glad to be able to relax even when travelling now.

Silence settled in, and about an hour passed before Ignes jolted in her seat. "Shit! It's saturday!"

Oh. "You were going to meet Suyi." Now she couldn't.

"... Tomorrow. I need to call her." Would her phone work here?

Raizel frowned, before looking to Frankenstein. Surely he could help somehow? To make sure he did he tacked on a helpful phrase. "This is important."

"A phonecall should be okay." Since no one else was using the phone, and the systems should be stable like that. Ignes nodded and pulled out her phone. With nobles and werewolves around, whispering was pointless anyway. She waited for Suyi to accept the call.

Back in Korea, Suyi placed the cookie tray down and took off her cooking mittens when the phone rang. Picking it up- "Ignes?" She accepted the call. "Hey Ignes!

"Hey. Suyi." Her voice softened just slightly and she imagined what she might have been up to. No. No, she should not think like that about humans! "I can't come tomorrow."

"Oh." Shit her disappointment must have been obvious. Whatever. What's done was done. "Something came up?"

"Yes." Shit. What if Suyi had other questions? "I don't know when I'll be back." Awkwardly, she ended the call before Suyi could actually answer anything. Shit, all of this has been a bad idea!

"Oh then maybe- Ah... she hung up." Suyi frowned, then sighed. She'd talk to her in school. Raizel looked at Ignes, confused. "Is that all?"

"What? It's not exactly like I can just tell her." She put her phone away, feeling awkward because of Raizel's reaction.

And she couldn't reschedule because they didn't know how long they'd be gone. He sighed, what a shame. "When we return you should use the card for her."

Ignes glanced out of the window. "I hope she doesn't think I'm just being mean."

"We've cancelled many plans before. They're... used to it." Lunark raised her head at that. Cancelled plans huh? The Union had been quite focused in Seoul the past year, even she had gone been there several times under orders unlike now. That must have been the reason why.

"I'd probably be really annoyed if I was her, to be honest." But then, if they were used to it... Ignes was not really used to having plans. Apart from Union meetings, and then, she was usually high ranked enough to just show up whenever, rather than having to stick to precise times like humans did.

"They're usually just worried," Raizel assured.

Even though she would not admit it, a part of her liked the idea of someone actually being worried about her. "Oh. Okay. Well... we... can just go and watch a movie another time."

Raizel gave a small nod. Things would work out fine, they had to. Ignes actually seemed to be doing well and he wouldn't let that be ruined. Even if it meant sending her back before he or Frankenstein returned when helping Muzaka.

The flight was quiet - they all did not really have anything to say to each other at this point. The landing was alright, Tao managed to use the airfield Maduke had kept for his private flights. It was not too far from the remaining, intact laboratory. Lunark led the way to the container where they kept Muzaka suspended in organic liquid, attached to various machines through tubes and needles. He was still alive.

Staring at him, Raizel stood motionless. He wouldn't be moving for a while. That was obvious. Lunark gestured for the others to follow her so that she could show them everything they had so far. "This is the best of our equipment, luckily some wasn't destroyed."


	10. Fresh Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We wish a happy new year <3

While Lunark showed them around and Ignes and Frankenstein settled quarrels about responsibilities preemptively, Garda approached the Noblesse. Her hands were folded in front of her torso because she did not know where to keep them. "... I don't know whether I am glad or sad."

"He is alive, and he'll recover. That is good." Raizel turned to look at her, eyes still sad. Of course there was the chance he wouldn't get better but he believed in Ignes and Frankenstein.

"He was fully prepared to die. He was set on it. There was nothing else on his mind." Death, and the debts he could not hope to repay.

"Muzaka will learn to live again. He has to for his people." There was so much to do, and even if Muzaka didn't like being the lord that was what he was to the werewolves. At the very least he could advise them.

"You make it sound easy." She was sure that this was not his intention. But some horrors, how did you recover? Garda dreaded the moment she could settle down and realise she was still alive and free, now.

"Saying 'if'... it will only make one doubt whether they will ever be able to live. It's better to say 'will'."

"... Words can have power too," she mumbled in confirmation. "Thank you for coming here."

"He is my friend. I... cannot help him but I am lucky there are those who can." He really was lucky. Neither Ignes nor Frankenstein were fond of Muzaka but they still were doing this.

"When he wakes up, his oldest friend will be by his side. He might feel alone, among us." The other warriors had turned their backs on him, after all - and she never had seemed good enough for him. That thought filled her with bitterness.

"He has you too."

"I don't think my company ever has been enough for him."

"He mentioned you often in the past." Before anything had happened. When life was still peaceful, calm, and everyone had been happy. At least, he had thought so. "That he hoped you would find someone so you didn't spend your life for him."

"..." Garda glanced away, her cheeks reddening. "I don't know. It just... never really felt like any of the werewolves struck me."

"Not even as friends?" Sure Muzaka had spoken of romance but he hadn't meant only them.

"... I don't think my friends are still alive." Or maybe they were, convinced that she had died a traitor.

He supposed his were dead too, if they ever had been, and if he had the right to call those who he had killed that. "Perhaps you can make new ones."

"Yes. I will have to do that." Which was not easy, given how much younger most people would be now. "Muzaka said you have found many."

"Yes." She must be talking about the children. "It is difficult to be close with other nobles but, humans are much easier."

"What is it about them?" Her question was a genuine one, without the rancour usually attached to humans as topic.

"I do not need to worry that I will one day have to carry out my duties and kill them." They had their own laws and enforcement.

"It really is a burden, your duty, is not?" She frowned. Maybe that's why Muzaka was so drawn to him. Two who were bound by duties they did not want.

"Someone must do it." And he had been born into the position so it was his responsibility.

"Is it not the Lord's duty, much rather?" At least here, the Lord was the one responsible for jurisdiction - but they all could see where this had led. "Is it to prevent someone like Maduke from being arbitrary?"

"Yes. It is to deal with those who gain power and abuse it." Before there had been a system where he would only deal with the worst ones, and the others would first be dealt with by the Drosia to see if they were rehabilitatiable. That wasn't possible now though.

Garda gave a slow nod. "I am sorry this falls to you." A werewolf could just hide their power, if they were really powerful enough to challenge the Lord and win.

"Don't be. If there was nobody to keep the peace, the world would be worst off." What could people like Lagus have done if they didn't need to keep him in mind? Or if only his brother had been born and not him.

"... Do you want to take a walk?" She felt like this place was suffocating her. The mere scent of laboratories made her sick, even if she was no longer strapped to one of those examination tables.

He didn't really want to leave Muzaka but, it seemed she needed space. He nodded. "As long as you lead the way."

"Alright. There... are some beautiful places I would like to visit again." It has been way too long since she could walk through the forests of her home freely. Garda took a deep breath. "We could go up the mountain."

Another nod. Raizel didn't know the other options but that seemed good enough. Trees were always nice.

They hiked through lush forests, one could hardly tell the horrors that happened on this island for almost a thousand years. And slowly, they made their way up the mountain, upstream along a river. "Thank you."

Why was she thanking him? For walking with her? If so that was even more confusing. He had been better off just looking at all the different plants. "For what?"

"For coming with me. I... am glad I am not alone right now." But there were few people whose company she considered alright, right now.

Oh. She had been following Muzaka around before. Perhaps solitude scared her now, and though it wasn't a sentiment he could understand, he _did_ understand the joys of welcome company. "That isn't something that requires gratitude."

"The environments hardly changed at all." Barely any of the trees here were the same as the ones she had known, but ultimately, the environment had not changed much here in the mountains.

"They've been left untouched." It wasn't a question. Even he could feel the lack of presence here. "It is a beautiful place."

"In the mountains is where we bury our Lords, and where our shamans live. And other people who chose seclusion." She would be a liar if she denied that she had thought of that possibility.

Raizel frowned. "It is not possible to bury Maduke. What will your people do then?" There had been no body left, and if she mentioned it it must be important.

"I don't care," Garda replied without even half a thought. She really didn't.

"...Why are they buried in the mountains?"

"I can show you." She took a direct turn left, away from the river, up a steeper path where few things grew. After half an hour of walking, they reached a plateau of very particular energy. Several trees grew there, the youngest was not even two thousand years old, while the oldest was almost entirely withered, blackened and ancient. "Each Lord was buried with a cone of a type of tree that grows nowhere but here." Well, except Maduke, who did not deserve a dignified burial regardless.

He looked over the different trees, observing each one carefully. The energy here... all seemed to originate not from them, but from what was under. Roots? That made no sense though, and neither did the fact that there was such a difference here. "Tradition is good. But this place feels, strange."

"This is where the Lords were buried." Garda frowned. "It's a place of great spiritual meaning for us. The Lords, and their direct descendants."

"I understand." What he didn't was why the energy here was different. "I have not heard of your Lords. Could you tell me about them?"

Garda nodded. The different Lords... "The oldest tree is where our First Lord was buried, Fenrir. He was said to be a warlord, and he was so powerful, none of the warriors could stand up to challenge him. Instead, it was a noble Lord who killed him." She moved on to the next tree. "After him came his lover, the huntress Raiju. Her fur was white, like lightning, and she was said to love storms. She was defeated by the hunter-warrior Amarok, who spent more time in these forests than with his people." At least that's how all the stories described them. "This is the tree of Neith. Maduke's grandmother. I heard she was a wise, but stern woman who ruled with an iron fist." Garda pressed her lips together. "I think he and Zaiga were the last warriors old enough to remember her."

Raizel listened, enthralled. "A shame. Is there a reason he was killed by the noble Lord? I don't see why they would interfere."

"... I believe it is because he sought to conquer the world, humans and nobles included." Hubris, just like their... last so-called Lord. "And over there rests Faellan. He was very mild-tempered for a Lord. While Maduke was his apprentice, he ended up losing a spar to Muzaka, which made him the new Lord."

Maduke had been his apprentice? All of this was interesting, just as the classes on human history were. When it wasn't about war anyway. "It wasn't even a official challenge?"

"No. Which... was even more confusing for everyone involved. A spar rarely ends fatal." Garda frowned slightly.

"Fatal?"

"Muzaka outright killed him." Which was, again, not very Muzaka-like.

"That, doesn't sound like something he would do."

"No... I... never really got around to ask. I feel like I should." Or maybe Raizel would. If Frankenstein and Ignes managed to wake him up... they might know the truth.

Raizel nodded, before looking at the trees again. "He will be buried here too one day." He would need to keep this place in mind then.

"Yes. He, and any children of his, if he will have any." Though she would not be surprised if he did not want any after... She glanced down. "Let us continue to the top."

"Okay." That would be better than staying here, where he was constantly disturbed by the energy.

Garda nodded and lead the way, back towards the path that would follow the river - first, they had to cross the canyon though. The energy here felt.. strange, in this area. "I don't like it here. I don't sense any animals."

It was as if something else existed in the space, a pathway. One that he'd rather avoid. "Then let us go quickly. We don't need to linger here."

Without meaning to, she sped up her steps to cross the main canyon faster - emerging by the riverside, back in lush forests. Much better. The air felt freer. A squirrel hurried up a tree to their left. "Much better."

Following her, he looked at the plants here carefully. They were growing much better than back at the canyon. "Yes. It may be better to stay away from there."

"... or find out what is going on in that canyon. But not now." With more warriors, maybe. Then it might be safe to explore why this area felt so off.

"You might not find anything _here_. Your shaman may be better for that question." Maybe. The dealt with the spiritual didn't they?

"Maybe. I... do not know whether we still have one. But right now, I... do not feel like I want to deal with anything," she confessed. "Maybe one of the other warriors will."

"You don't need to find out anyway. It is fine to leave that decision for later, when your people are better."

Garda nodded and guided him further up the mountains. They would climb the highest of them - and eventually, they approached the peak after a long hike. The sun would be setting soon. "This is the Mother's Tree," she said, approaching the lonely tree on top of the mountain, growing where nothing else did. Silvery leaves, ancient rind. It was full of energy, and nothing like the Lodswood or the canyon.

"The mother?"

"The Moonmother, who gave her pack of wolves sentience," she explained, pulling out a flask of water from under her coat. "This is the tree she planted to give life to these lands."

Raizel blinked. He hadn't ever heard of this, and he was sure his mother would have told them of thi story. "I have never heard of her."

"She is the one many of us believe in. I don't know whether I do." She opened the flask and poured the water on the silvery roots of the ancient tree. "It's said one must water the tree when coming up here."

So like humans with their gods. "I have not brought anything."

"It's alright. I water it for us both." Garda smiled slightly and stepped back from the tree. "One of the Elders, when I was young, said that as long as this tree lives, so will we."

"That..." didn't make much sense to him but it didn't matter. "How often does it rain?"

"I am not sure." Garda gave a little shrug. "Look around you. This is the highest mountain of our lands." The view was vast.

The city they had come from was tiny, and he could barely see the labs. "It is impressive." Perhaps better than the view from his manor in Lukedonia.

Content, Garda sat on a small rock, resting her elbows on her knees. "I'd like to stay a while." The cold mountain air soothed something deep inside of her.

"As you wish." Raizel simply stood there, still watching the view.


	11. A Friendly Match

While Raizel and Garda enjoyed the view up on the tallest mountain, down in the coastal flatlands, Ignes got to work by testing Muzaka's state and vitals first. That was not something Frankenstein felt the need to personally oversee, and yet he still stayed in the same hall, simply because he did not know what to do with himself. Lunark approaching him was actually quite a boon, in that regard. "I guess you must be pretty glad that old bugger is still alive. Saves you having to look for a Lord."

Lunark snorted at that, amused. "Yes, he was never defeated by another so he's still our Lord by technicality until he is." Hopefully it would be by someone other than Dorant though, he was a good person but, not the smartest. Definitely not a good lord. "You're free right now?"

"Sort of, I guess." He knew Master wouldn't want him to pick fights, including Ignes, so he'd just supervise, boring as it was. Maybe he would get his opportunity later.

"How about a spar then?"

"A spar?" He remembered facing her - she was a formidable foe. One who put up a good fight. Frankenstein nodded. "Alright."

She grinned. "Follow me." Of course they couldn't fight inside, but there were training grounds nearby.

Frankenstein followed her outside. "It's been a while since I last fought for fun." And many of his old partners were long gone.

"And most didn't bother with me because of their modifications." It had been annoying; she wasn't weaker than them.

"And look how that worked out for them." Not that he complained. It was always better to walk away victorious.

She smiled, bitter. "It wasn't good for anyone, just another tool ruined by a tyrant." Lunark never had anything against modifications, but at the cost of their people? No.

"Well. Hopefully that'll serve as a lesson for the future." They stopped at the training fields, a vast open space perfect for sparring.

It had, but it may be better not to speak on such topics. She shed her outer layers. "You're going to fight in that?" He had before every time but suits were restrictive.

"I always fight in my suits." But he supposed he could take off the jacket at least.

Huh. So it wasn't just bad timing. "Isn't it stifling?"

"No. I'm just fine with these things." He had brought replacement clothes too, just in case.

Well, if that's how he felt Lunark didn't care. She transformed, usually she didn't do that right away but she would be insulting him otherwise, and started.

They had a good spar, though he hesitated to call upon Dark Spear for this - its power over him was still there, and if he summoned her for fun? No one could tell. Still, it was a good fight, though Lunark won that one. "Don't get cocky though." Frankenstein pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his face.

"I've seen your skills. If I got cocky over this I'd be an idiot." Lunark pulled on her robes. Maybe she should get some new clothes, it made no sense wearing these Union ones.

"This was a good fight." He appreciated opportunities to work on his skills without the usual danger of death in serious combat.

"Yes. I'll be looking forward to more I hope." He'd probably be here a while.

"Gladly so. It's not like I have much more to do at the minute." In a way, Frankenstein was almost glad he did not have to deal with this. His knowledge of werewolf physiology was close to none.

"Yes, I saw. Ignes Kravei." Why was she alive when Urokai wasn't? Surely the things they had done were equal? "I didn't expect her to be... alive."

"Neither did I," Frankenstein admitted. Not after what she had done to Seira, Regis and Rael. M-21, too. Not after what she pushed Roctis to do.

"Then-" why? It wasn't her place to ask though, so she'd just ignore it. If the nobles wanted her alive she'd leave them to it since it wasn't troubling her people. "Do you need to return?

"I guess there is no harm in making sure she is not actually harvesting his organs right now or something." Which was, of course, a joke. What use would she have for those organs anyway.

That made her chuckle. It wasn't something that would happen considering the horrible state those organs would be in. After all that made them useless until they healed. "Do you want to see the city?" This one had been relatively untouched, the other was much more damaged.

"Alright." He has not been to this island before, and he had not actually seen anything because he was too busy fighting.

She led him to a place more densely populated than the area around the training grounds. The citizens went about, too busy to spare Frankenstein more than a glance or three. "Our people prefer living communally, so if you remember that castle from before.... Forget it. It was just Maduke's."

"Living alone in a big castle? Prime supervillain material right there."

She snorted. "We thought it was strange, no doubt there. Just not evil since he doesn't have any living family anyone knows of."

"Do you have any family?" That was a much more interesting question, really.

"No, none." Her mothers were dead, and she had never heard of a man with her sire's name so he must be too.

"Ah. My condolences." It was rather needless to say that he had no family left, either. It would not surprised him if there were not even any descendants of his family left.

She shrugged. "I have Kentas."

"Ah. Is he your boyfriend?" They seemed to be close in age, so it was not the wildest assumption.

"No." She'd get annoyed but everyone assumed that. "He's not my type. I'm not his. We just grew up together."

"Ah. My apologies." A childhood friend, then. Someone who was more of a sibling than a potential romantic interest.

"No need. Most just assume I'll settle down with another werewolf, even when nobles and humans are much cuter." Men anyway. If they were talking about women Mirai was attractive.

"Do you think so?" Huh. Most races tended to stick to their own kind when it came to something permanent.

"Why wouldn't I?" She smiled, mischievous. "You're plenty handsome yourself, or are you doubting that?"

"My. You are flattering me." He chuckled.

"I have to flirt somehow." And it wasn't flattery, just her honest opinion. "I do prefer your skills over your face."

".... I am flattered, but... I hope you understand I am currently not really interested in dating."

A shame. It was understandable though. "That's fine. I just thought I'd try at least."

Frankenstein nodded. ".... Master was gone for over eighthundred years and I am on the verge of losing him," he admitted. Not because he felt like he owed Lunark an apology, but because he felt like one could talk to her. "He is my main priority right now."

"...Eight hundred years? I heard he was missing, but he was _actually_ missing?" No wonder everything had only went downhill recently.

"Only the dormant bond indicated he was at least still _alive_ somewhere. The fight against Muzaka weakened him so much, that he fell into sleep to recover."

A complicated expression took over her face. That was a long time. "Nobles don't typically sleep but when they do... that's quite a bit."

"The traitors _almost_ succeeded." And now they were all dead, Ignes aside.

Frankenstein and Lunark spent a pleasant afternoon in the city - overall, he was glad he had gone. When they returned to the lab, Ignes was still at work, finishing off, however. After hours of working on Muzaka, she had a good idea of his overall state. It was time to clean up and come up with a plan of action.

Slowly Gotaru made his way over to Ignes. He didn't really want to be here but Juraki had said one of the warriors should ask her if she needed anything and he'd volunteered when the rest had seemed apprehensive. "Ignes-" what was he supposed to say now? "Hello."

She looked up from her tools. Ah. Right. "Hello Gotaru." Like the good old times, the warriors all avoided her. Well, apart him, then.

"They wanted me to uh. Ask if you have everything you need." It really was difficult talking to her. She was a reminder of all his own wrongs, and he couldn't even blame her for anything.

"Yes." She knew this facility like the back of her hand by now. Everything had been left the way it was. Mostly. "I'll ask if we end up needing anything specific."

"That's good. Just tell the scientists and they'll make sure we know."

Ignes nodded. While she had some ideas, she supposed that she'd run them by Frankenstein first. Just to make sure. "Is everything quiet here?" She would think so, after everything that went down.

"Ah. Yeah. We're focusing on rebuilding."

"You know, all things considered, things went pretty well. At least in comparison to what _could_ have happened."

"...Yeah. Thanks." That had come off as sarcastic, something against his intentions. "For helping kill the Lord that is."

"Oh, you're welcome. It's sort of... let's call it poetic, that he got done in by his pet. Too bad I wasn't there to see it."

Gotaru didn't know what to say to that. "Yeah. How's Lord Muzaka doing?"

"Uhm.... it's a bit tricky. The heart is ... pretty damaged. Along with other organs and generally low energy. He is exactly just about alive, essentially."

"So it can go either way?" He'd look at the screens but he didn't understand most of the things there. That would require him actually having studied it.

"I guess? This is probably one of the best equipped labs in the world, so you got that going at least." After she had nagged Maduke to finally get better, newer equipment. It did pay off, now. "I can't make promises, but I have ideas how this could be done."

"Ah well, there's probably no use in telling me." Should he have said that? Probably not, Juraki would have preferred if he gathered more information.

"Hmmh... No. Not at the moment." She assumed the idea of her taking organs and planting them in Muzaka would not be met with much enthusiasm, and if she went ahead with that plan, Frankenstein would not let her hear the end of it. So better safe than sorry, really.

"Discussing with the scientists is fine. They'll actually know whether your plans are possible and stuff."

Ignes raised an eyebrow. "Gotaru, would _I_ be here if your scientists knew how to heal him?"

"I meant whether we had what you need."

"Ah. Right." She decided not to point out that she was perfectly familiar with these labs - or maybe he meant some things had gone missing since. "Well. I think tomorrow we will know if it's my plan or something else."

He smiled, expression nervous. "Great. Then uh. I'll go."

Ignes nodded. "Hey. By the way. I don't bite, you know." Jeez, what was it with the werewolves getting so nervous around her? They better not be crushing or anything! She finished the clean-up, then, once Frankenstein returned, they went over different ideas and possibilities they had. Of course, some arguing was inevitable, but they decided that this was their best bet at the moment - and the fastest, too.

Frankenstein was still up in the lab, drinking a cup of coffee, when Garda and Raizel returned long past nightfall. "Master!" He stood up. "I was worried where you disappeared to."

Raizel shook his head. "I was walking with Garda."

"Ah." All day? Strange, but alright. "Was it enjoyable?" He sat back down to finish his coffee.

"Yes. The island is beautiful and they have interesting stories." He couldn't really repeat them without omitting important details.

".... While you were asleep... I've seen so many things, and heard so many stories, and I often thought: one day, I will find Master again, and I will show him."

"We will have time soon." Raizel sat down beside him. "You can show me all you want then."

"Ignes and I decided how to proceed." They would only need to find a way to actually sell this in a way that would net them volunteers.

"How?" They were just as fast as he had expected.

"It's definitely not my method of choice but Ignes wants to transplant healthy organs and bones to replace the damaged ones, to take strain off his system."

"Humans do that too don't they? What did you want?"

"I didn't have enough of a look yet. But I tend to prefer self-reliant methods. But given the healing powers the modified werewolves displayed, it might work fine."

"Oh." He didn't have much of an opinion on it, if it worked then it was fine. They knew better than he did. "How will you get the organs?"

"That's the issue, warriors would have to volunteer. Several, because I don't think it's good if one gives so many."

"Will they?"

"... I have no idea. I was going to talk to Lunark and Kentas tomorrow, since the others seem to be considering them as sort of leaders at the moment."

Raizel nodded. "What did you do while I was gone? Just checked on Muzaka with Ignes?"

"I sparred with Lunark and she showed me around in town." It was quaint, he actually liked it.

"I haven't seen the town," Raizel mused. "We went to the mountains."

"How did you like it?", Frankenstein asked with a smile. He could see Raizel enjoying a long walk in nature.

"Good. Some of the places feel strange but most were fine."

"Strange?" He raised an eyebrow. Raizel had fine senses, so if there was something off, he'd feel it.

"Unnatural energy. Nothing important." They didn't need to worry about it.

"I assume Maduke and his bloodstone towers fucked the lands up good. It will take time to heal. But you are right. This is not why we are here."

That wasn't the energy he was referring to, Raizel hadn't even felt any remnants in the area. Maduke had probably ignored the unpopulated areas. "After Muzaka recovers we will return home."

"Good. The children at school will be happy to see you back." Young humans were willing to accept others openly, even if they did not fit in - that was a good environment for nobles to learn being with humans.

"Yes," he said, words softer than before. "I will be happy to see them too." It was a different experience from the nobles who would visit him. They didn't expect anything from him.


	12. Catch me (if you can)

The absence of Raizel and Frankenstein made it easy to sneak out again and meet up with Yuri - it was a Sunday with nothing much to do, so she suggested to visit the large amusement park her classmates had spoken of. Personally, Yuri had been rather surprised by her suggestion. When was the last time he'd visited one? Still, he met up with her at the time and place specified.

"Miss Seira." Ah, she was so stunning! A part of him still suspected he was not even awake, but dreaming this up. "I couldn't wait to see you again."

That made Seira smile, as tiny as it was. She seemed to be doing it much more often these days, and it had even been noticed. Only by Suyi and Yuna so far though, who were willing to keep quiet about her 'mysterious boyfriend'. "Neither could I."

"I wondered about one thing.... _can_ you get a thrill out of amusement park rides?" He knew he could not. At least he had no particular interest in it when Aris had forced him to go with her. Something about candy cotton and huge teddybears.

"I don't know. I've never been to one before." She had heard that it was fun though, and there was something nice about the notion of the wind in her hair without having to fight or run.

"Then let's find out." He offered his arm to her. Amusement parks... they really were more of a highschool trope, and he would have preferred something more adult, but he would not deny her the wish to have a look around. Given that it was a sunday, it was busy with families. "How about we get ahold of a map of the place, for a start?"

Taking his arm, she tilted her head. "They're by the entrance. And the information kiosks."

Yuri nodded and made his way past the crowds to get two colorfully printed maps of the indoor- and outdoor areas. "Here." He figured there might be no harm in her having her own copy as well. "Does anything spark your interest?"

Seira looked over the maps carefully. There were so many different things and they all seemed interesting but- "Teacups? What do they mean by that?" For some reason it was listed as a ride instead of a restaurant.

Oh Aris had loved that ride for the aesthetics and then needed to stop and throw up afterwards. "It's large teacups you sit in, and then they start spinning and moving around."

"...You sit in them?" That sounded inconvenient. Humans truly were just as strange as they were amazing. "Maybe Ser Raizel would enjoy that, I want to go to the-" she looked at the map and pointed a ride out on it- "the roller coaster. My friends told me to go on one."

"They are large enough for two to four people," he pointed out, in case she was thinking of actual teacups. "The roller coaster? Alright. Wait. I brought something that should help." Being in the Union had some perks, such as being able to cut some queues.

That wasn't the problem, she just didn't want to get soaked in tea. "Okay."

He pulled out two cards that would identify them as government officials working on security testing - which allowed them to cut into the priority queue, getting seated on the front of the cart. His time with Miss Seira was too precious to spend it in a queue. "I remember my first ride," he mused. Back in the late nineties, two years before he left Brazil.

Seira looked over the cart curiously, gently holding on to the bar that was lowered down to their laps as to not bend it. "What was it?"

He needed to think about that for a couple of moments. "It was a huge amusement park near Rio. I remember it was a pretty big deal because of the eight loops."

Rio? Did he mean Rio de Janeiro? She doubted he would have gone to an amusement park after he became part of the Union either so- "You're from South America?" Ah. Was that too broad of a guess? Maybe it would have been better to just say Brazil.

"Yes. I finished corporate law in Sao Paolo in ninety-four." Which felt like way more than fifteen years ago.

"Nineten ninety-four?"

"Yes." He assumed that he was still much younger than Seira, when it came to absolute age. One of the employees approached Seira to recommend tying her hair into a ponytail before the ride.

She blinked and did as asked, hair tie easily summoned out of sight. Even if it had gotten stuck there wouldn't have been a problem, but it was better to put humans at ease. "You look young. Modifications?"

He gave a nod. "Well conserved." With some smoothing out of small wrinkles around the eyes and the mouth, but she did not need to know that bit.

The ride was about to start, and she stayed quiet. When the cart began to move up slowly and then down, she sighed, the noise lost in the rail's creaks. Seira looked at Yuri, and smiled, more wistful than happy- "Humans don't live as long as nobles, no matter how long-" then the cart fell and her words were lost to the wind. _What a shame._

Her smile was one of true, supreme beauty that could not be captured in words. It could never be captured by the flash of a camera, or the brush strokes of an artist. It was as ethereal as she was and he hoped she would never finish her sentence. Let all meaning be lost, it would never come back, just as this moment would not. He reached for her hand.

She let him take her hand, her smile getting brighter. What use was there of being sad? It was better to cherish what little time she had with him. Even though the wind was relentless, and the noise of the other passengers loud, the moment was perfect.

For someone who was battle-hardened, this ride was not much of a scream-inducing thrill that would make one's blood rush with adrenaline - but he still enjoyed it. What would Seira's hair look like, open, flowing freely with the wind? Well, probably whiplashing the faces of the passengers behind her, but he quickly brushed that thought away. When the ride came to a halt, he looked rather dishevelled, and he had to catch his glasses more than once when they looped. At least he still had them by the end of the ride. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes." She had ended up paying more attention to him than all else but that had been nice too. The wind had been the best part of the ride itself; overall though, it was just being here with him. "You should take your glasses off in the other rides."

Yuri had to laugh at that. "Yes. I probably should." He pushed them back in place. Of course he could just get surgery and be done with it, but... he liked the aesthetics of glasses. "Where do you want to go next?"

Seira chose another ride, and as they passed the teacups, she realized there was no tea involved, which lead to her changing her mind, and Yuri needing to sit down for a bit, since his modifications did not protect him from the nausea and the disoriented swaying. Of course, a visit at the amusement park would not be complete without him trying to win a prize for her. His expert skill with firearms made for an easy win of a large white teddy bear which he dedicated to her, of course. Maybe she would discard it later. Yuri would, in any case. "We should go to the mirror maze." The park's closing time approached, but they did have time to check out one last attraction.

"Okay." She had already given up on making sense of the names so she didn't question this one either, simply following him with the stuffed toy in one hand.

The mirror maze was, in fact, a maze. Their images were distorted and reflected back and forth. Hallways that did not exist, and passages that almost escaped the eye.

Oh. This place was interesting, so very interesting. Even if as a noble she couldn't get lost here, all the distortions could. That is, if she let them trick her. She lingered in areas, looking over everything and an idea flitted through her mind, bringing a smile to her face. "Humans must get lost very easily here."

"They do," he admitted, examining their reflection, tripled and distorted. But Seira was beautiful even when distorted.

"Would you-" she stood by one of the hidden paths, blocking it from view- "get lost easily too?"

"Maybe?" He turned around to look at her directly, rather than through reflections. A mischievous grin. "Do I need to cover my eyes and spin thrice?"

Seira blinked. She didn't quite understand that but- "Yes."

He placed his palms over his eyes. "And if I find you..."

"It will only be because I allowed you to." Turning her back on him, she left without a sound. Not to the path she had been blocking, but to another one further away.

Damn! All praise to him, the fool who hoped he could ask for a kiss! Still, he did as he assured, and spun around thrice. Right. It was just him in countless mirrors now. A maze... he assumed Seira would not do him the favour of standing still until he found her. The right hand method would be of no use here- so he had no choice but to err, hoping to stumble upon anything. A flashing image in a glass, a giggle or a sigh, anything that might reveal her.

"Over here," she called out. There would be no fun in letting him wander aimlessly. Rather, she would give him hints, the thrill of coming upon her, only to disappear before he came upon her. It would not be hard, because she had studied what tricks this maze held; she held all control now.

He turned around. Did her voice come from that direction? He placed his fingertips against the cool mirror glass to help him find the next passage to the direction he thought her voice had come from. He would find her, sooner or later, or rather - she would reveal herself, eventually. Once she was either positively entertained enough, or too disappointed and bored to play on. Of course, her feeling entertained would be the ideal outcome.

Sometimes the hint she gave was sound, whether it be of her voice, or of metal against the glass. Sometimes it was to let him have a glimpse of her through the mirrors, or of her hair around the corner. Sometimes it was nothing at all, because he had luck in the path he had chosen. Was he having as much fun as her?

It was actually tantalizing - would she be around the next corner? Would he get her next time? He crossed a couple of people who gave him pointers, though he was not sure if all of them had given him correct ones. _I look for the white-haired Lady._ Miss Seira... I will find you. And then... then maybe he could steal a kiss.

There was not much time left for her to be able to stay here. It would be too suspicious. So, she finally stopped where the game had started, and waited for Yuri.

Eventually, he found her, close to the entrance. He smiled. Finally, there she was. "Got you."

"I was waiting."

"And I was looking for you." He smirked, drawing closer.

"I know." He hadn't managed to find her on his own though. Seira held pride in that fact. "You wanted a reward before, right?"

Ah, much better. "I am not opposed."

Then there was only one thing she wanted to do. How was she supposed- Ah. She remembered what her dame would do with her sire. Seira reached out hold Yuri's face. Then after this was... she closed her eyes as she leaned in.

His heart fluttered as she placed her cool hands against his cheeks. He wanted to pull her in for the kiss, though all he did was placing a hand against her waist. This was what he had dared hoping for.

The moment was over in a flash. No wonder her dame had always been all over her sire, things like this were enjoyable.

Yuri leaned back in for another kiss, bolder, this time. He had kissed many girls, sure, and maybe he had been sort of infatuated with some of them - but they did not hold up against someone like _Seira._

Giggling, she slipped out of his hold almost as he kissed her. "I gave you your reward. If you want more, we'll have to play another game." Then she ran. If she could leave this park without him catching up it would be an accomplishment.

He might be fast, but she was faster - and he lost her trail. Though of course, he could try to follow her home, he felt as if that would only defeat the purpose. With a smile, he reached into his pocket to text her instead. _Next time, I'll get you._

_If I let you._


	13. Failed Catharsis

Fixing Muzaka would take time - one piece at a time they would assemble something Lunark jokingly called 'Frankenstein's monster' and Ignes had thought it was her work being miscredited until Lunark explained the reference to human pop culture. In any case, they would take it slow and careful. Now, during the regenerative phase, Ignes had a bit of free time and she decided to join Raizel and Garda who were having a cup of tea. "What are you two up to?"

Raizel's eyes flickered to the tea and back to her, his meaning clear. It was Garda who spoke though- "We were speaking of our walk. Foreign energy was there, apparently." All she had felt at those spots were discomfort though, and she didn't care for it. Taking the teapot- "Tea?"

"No thanks. What type of energy?" It must have been off enough to alert Garda, then, and she assumed that could only mean trouble.

Garda simply refilled her own cup as Raizel replied, "Bloodstones, but twisted further."

"... Huh?" She frowned, then... oh. "In the mountain canyons?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Uhm... Lagus' laboratories were there." She shuffled slightly. "He did most of his bloodstone research there." Maduke had given her access to them so she could salvage Lagus' research notes.

Garda frowned. "Is it safe to leave it be?"

"Uhm. I didn't find any interesting, his ciphered journals aside. But your people might want to check just in case I guess?"

"I will go too." He had no intention of leaving something that most definitely had to do with bloodstones alone. If it had just been the normal peculiarity of the canyon like Garda had said, it would be fine, but it wasn't.

"Then let us go." Garda stood up. If it was but the ghosts of past experiments... then the three of them should be fine. "You have been there before?" "Yes. Maduke had hoped to get his hands on the knowledge Lagus gathered about bloodstones... but without his ciphers, they are worthless." Which meant that at the moment, she was probably the only person who knew how exactly bloodstones worked and how they were made.

"Ciphers?"

"As in, in order to read it, you need to know the code he used to encrypt his writing. Symbols. Numbers. Other rules. So that even if someone got his work, they could not read what it actually says." Though she assumed that, initially, he was mainly worried about possibly incriminating materials falling into the wrong hands, this did have a positive to it: now, his work was pretty much useless to the people who'd try to use it. A setback for anyone who wanted to walk the same path.

That was probably a good thing. At least, Raizel assumed it would be if nobody knew how to use them. "Is there anyone who can decipher them?"

"Well. I can. And I assume it's likely Claudia could, too." While Lagus had several layers of cyphers, depending on the relevance, she doubted that he had shared these codes with anyone but her and his daughter. Some assistants or clan members being able to decipher simple poison recipes was rather inconsequential, al things considered.

That brought a frown. Perhaps he should ask for Raskreia's opinion first then? This wasn't noble territory though. Garda just hummed, not as absorbed by thought. "Have you already seen them?"

"Yes. Obviously. I took most of his journals and I assume they are still somewhere in the labs, if no one bothered to destroy them." She just shrugged. "There were some other things in that laboratory in the mountains, but nothing struck me as overly important at that time."

"...Should they be taken to Lukedonia?"

"I don't know," Ignes admitted. "Personally, I'd rather just destroy them." She had seen the way bloodstones affected people up close. And while she would never turn down more power... Sometimes the cost was just too high. "If even _I_ keep my hands off something, that probably means that _everyone_ should keep their hands off that something.”

"Do you know how they work?" It would be necessary information if they ever needed to deal with them again.

"Approximately. The gist is that they store energy." Though Lagus had not quite figured out all of the different aspects and she had no time to research it either during her stay with the werewolves.

He had thought that was obvious enough considering how they were used but- "Raskreia will want to know enough to ensure such incidents don't arise again."

"I don't think you can _accidentally_ create a bloodstone. That's all I am willing to say."

That... was more obvious. "We'll take the journals then. The Lord can decide what to do with them." Garda listened, wondering if it would be proper for them to ignore the werewolves. Yet, it wasn't as if they had need of this, and the man in question had been a noble. She would forget to mention this later if required then.

"_If_ they are still here. Though if you want, we can check out the rest of the laboratory. I did not look through absolutely everything."

A nod in reply. It would be best to do that, especially so that they could mention it to the werewolves later if there was anything hazardous to them later.

"Then let's do that now, since we're all not really doing anything at the minute." She cracked her knuckles. A deeply inelegant gesture she'd picked up from human research assistants.

If he hadn't heard the students in school doing that he would have asked her why she was trying to break her bones. He still wished to, but it hadn't gone well the previous time. Nodding, he stood, Garda following.

Awkward silence set in on their way to the mountain laboratories. In front of a large stone gate, Ignes stopped and used her fingernail to scratch open the tip of another finger - with that blood, she drew a sigil on the door, reinforcing the signal with her aura. This unlocked the mechanism that had protected the laboratory from any curious intruders. Ignes and Garda both summoned lights using their aura, to illuminate the abandoned laboratory. Countless bookshelves, mostly empty, a few dusty vases and other decorative objects, various small stones on shelves. Some red, others black, some dull and grey, all in between and of different sizes of energy levels. There was also a door leading to the actual laboratories and cells where Lagus had experimented on prisoners.

A frown arose on Raizel's face at the mock bloodstones. These were not quite... _right_. Not that it mattered. They still felt of pain and sacrifice. "Those must be disposed of."

"I'm not sure how." It made sense Lagus didn't really care to find out how to get rid of them. "In any case, those were prototypes. He was trying to replicate the one stone he stole."

"They are still dangerous." From what he could sense they may as well be worse than the final ones.

"Well. I'm sure you'll find a way to neutralise them." She examined some of the old tomes on the shelf. Garda did the same, opening drawers and cabinets.

"You have no clue? Perhaps something in Lagus' notes will reveal a method." If not then he would need to advise the werewolves to keep far from this place.

"None that I saw. But uhm... Technically, I suppose one could drain their energy and lock the inert stones away." What were the odds of someone figuring out how to recharge them?

He would need to see if Lukedonia could use their energy in some way then. This was just more he had to report. Joining in to search for anything of importance, he let his power wash over the room, leaving it clean.

Being here ... She was the last one left. It felt strange that she, out of people, was still here when no one else made it out alive. It stung. It hurt. And yet... "I guess I'm pretty glad he's gone," she confessed in a whisper. Lagus was no more.

"...You are not alone in feeling that." There were countless of the opinion, even if not for the same reasons.

Reading his journals... seeing the proof of how he had changed and how everything had twisted... reading how _she_ has been twisted by him... it made her feel sick! She'd been used. Her life... her clan... her father... Angrily, she lashed out, grabbing the next best book and flung it against the wall. The bindings came undone, scattering the loosened pages.

"_Ignes_."

"What?! It's not like anyone _cares_ about these! About anything here!" They wanted to get rid of these things after all.

"I came to see whether anything needs to be destroyed, or whether they will be taken to Lukedonia. Don't tamper with anything."

"What?" She grabbed an ancient vase, holding it at shoulder height and arm's length. "Is this ugly thing some kind of evidence materials?"

He sighed. She knew what he meant but- "If it is in good condition, leave it in that condition."

"Did he ever leave _anything_ in good condition?" Defiantly, Ignes let go of the vase.

Another sigh and he kept the vase from breaking, placing it back where it had been. "If you are upset you can remain outside or return to the main labs. Or whatever else."

Her lower lip quivered ever so slightly - but she merely turned on her heel and out of the lab. Garda watched her leave with furrowed brows.

Raizel returned to the papers strewn across the floor, gathering them up. The Lord would be interested in these and it was his duty to ensure all materials were in the condition they were found in.

"That was... really immature," Garda admitted after a couple of moments. Childish, even, which she wouldn't expect of someone who showed great skill and competence in the laboratory.

"I will talk to her later." Or perhaps he'd ask Seira to when they returned if it didn't go well. She seemed to understand Ignes much better than the rest of them.

Garda nodded. Even if she was upset... But then again, she was not sure she could sift through Maduke's old belongings and not want to destroy them. "How do we tell if something is important or not?"

"I don't know. Text is important, otherwise a specialist would need to come and look through all of this." His job was to judge. Even when investigating, these sorts of tasks were done by others.

"Alright." She shifted through the loosened pages of the book Ignes had tossed. All in all, the bloodstone prototypes were the main issue, along with some documents Claudia or Ignes might have to decipher for review. On the way back... "I'm glad we checked this out," she admitted. The laboratory was sealed again for now but she'd rather see it emptied out soon.

"It was necessary. We'll need to warn your people to stay away from this place."

"Of course. The negative energy here should be hint enough to stay clear, but we will put up warnings, too."

"Some take such things as a challenge," Raizel stated. Like Shinwoo. It was actually somewhat worrying when it wasn't amusing.

"Unfortunately. Especially among my people." They would have to find a way to take care of this.

"Hopefully rebuilding will distract them." Though it didn't seem people came around this area often anyway.

"Yes. And... Will you talk to Ignes, then?" She seemed upset and Garda would prefer if she didn't work on Muzaka in that state.

"Of course."

While Raizel and Garda rummaged through Lagus' belongings, Ignes had returned to the main laboratory. There, she sulked in the room she'd requisitioned as her office. No interest in being social.

Soon after returning Raizel came before her door and knocked. "Ignes?"

She wanted to answer with an annoyed _what_ but this wasn't her father and she wasn't a petulant girl anymore. She needed to control herself better. "Come in."

He did so, standing awkwardly after closing the door behind him. "You're upset." Obviously, but there was only so much he'd be able to say if she didn't admit it.

"Duh." No shit, as the human kids said whenever someone stated something obvious.

"It's because I wouldn't allow you to destroy Lagus' labs?"

"... No. I... I guess I don't care about them. But neither does anyone. Who gives a _shit_ about that vase? You don't."

"Yes, but destroying things, no matter how small, would only make things harder for you. More supervision, and more wariness." Aside from the fact that he didn't _know_ whether the vase was important. Of course he didn't think it was but that was simply how it was.

He didn't get it. Raizel didn't get it and Ignes didn't want to explain it and she just looked away, giving a rather listless nod to acknowledge that she heard him.

"..." This wasn't going well and they hadn't even spoken much. "Is there someone you'd like to talk to?"

Claudia. She's been her only friend, back then, and she was _sure_ she would understand her. Ignes just shook her head. Who could tell how going to Lukedonia would turn out for her?

"As you wish." If there was nothing he could do, he didn't need to make it worse.

"I guess I should go back to work." Clean the surfaces and tools again because she really didn't know what to do with herself here. She should have taken some books.

Raizel simply nodded. This really had not gone well. Hopefully the rest of their stay would be quieter.


	14. Things are Never Easy

"I guess Muzaka is... a man of the people now." Frankenstein could not resist the temptation to make this poor play on words. The surgeries had taken him and Ignes more time than he cared to measure, and countless different werewolves had contributed to rebuilding their old Lord. A bone here, a kidney there. As silly as that idea seemed, it was pretty simple, but effective. He had to concede that Ignes' idea was pretty good. A glance at Raizel. "We're going to try to wake him up soon."

Raizel nodded, relieved. That and confused at Frankenstein's words. A man of the people? Muzaka had always been the Lord and that meant he always represented them. So what did he mean that he only was one _now_? Standing there, he pondered over the words.

Frankenstein left his position to join Ignes in the main examination room where some finishing touches would be made to make sure waking Muzaka back up would go smoothly. After half an hour, Garda joined him, just standing next to him quietly for a bit before, hesitantly, reaching out for his hand. She was worried, and surely he was worried as well.

The contact made Raizel look to her. He could sense her trepidation, but reaching out to him meant that she wanted comfort? "Is something wrong?"

"No." She shook her head and blushed, letting her hand drop back to her side. "Will he be alright?"

"Yes." He had to, and he'd been improved from the first time he'd seen him here. "Trust them, they will help him wake up."

"But once he wakes up..." But they had spoken about it already, and unlike her, Raizel was hopeful for Muzaka. Maybe he was right and Muzaka would learn to live - and maybe she would learn as well. Together, they stood, waiting and waiting, until Frankenstein came out of the room where they had been working on everything for hours.

"He is stable," he proclaimed. "The surgeries and implants went well, and he is no longer in stasis, but just asleep."

The words brought a smile to Rai's face. It was small, because like most nobles he wasn't used to large expressive gestures, but anyone looking at Raizel would feel his joy. He didn't know what to say, so he simply gave a nod.

Another two hours passed before Ignes came out, a book in hand. She had not really done much besides basic supervision. "He's somewhat awake, if one of you wants to talk to him."

Raizel looked to Garda. "Do you want to go alone?"

After a moment of thought, she shook her head. Slowly, deliberately. Something inside of her did not feel quite ready to speak to him. "You should go first." She would not know what to say regardless.

He nodded, and entered the room, his smile disappearing at how fragile Muzaka appeared to be. Even though he was healing now, it was a far cry from the normal sturdy figure he was used to. And it was also vastly different to see him like this then floating in that strange liquid, he could see how pale he was even better.

Muzaka blinked slowly. "Raizel." His voice sounded somewhat hoarse. He did not remember ever feeling like _this._ Well, he'd honestly thought he would be dead by now, so there was that. "Can you loosen up those straps?" Ignes had insisted on them to make sure he would not rip away any of the needles and pins and other weird shit she and Frankenstein used to supervise his status. But if he already had to be brought back, let him at least move around!

Raizel did as asked- at least, he tried to. He stopped short when actually trying to, staring at all the different things and wondering whether it was fine to simply loosen them or if it needed to be in a particular order. His brow furrowed.

"How do you feel?", he asked, observing him with a half-opened eye. Damn this all! He thought he could die in a meaningful way, rather than just counting the days until it was over.

Again, he smiled. Even if Muzaka didn't realise it, things were better this way. "I'm happy to see you again."

"I guess I'm glad you are here." This was better than waking up among a bunch of people he did not know.

"..." He didn't know what else to say. Something about how his decision had been idiotic? About how he hadn't thought of others when doing this?

Muzaka closed his eyes. Ah, he was... tired. So tired. "Why was I brought back?"

"We don't want you dead."

"Who's we?" Not that it mattered much.

"Garda."

"... She should really have given up on me already." He almost didn't like that she still remained loyal to him after everything. That couldn't be healthy.

"You are the only person remaining from her past that she knows well; who else will she go to?" She would learn of course, but it was easier with someone by her side.

"And it's all my fault. She wasn't wrong." Brainwashed, yes, but still not wrong. Everything that happened to her and their people happened because of his carelessness. "I don't want to be forgiven like that."

Raizel stared at him blankly. What was he talking about?

Muzaka closed his eyes again. "Will you stay a while?"

"Yes." Of course he would. He had stayed this entire time, and he intended to for quite a bit longer.

Muzaka's recovery was not easy - but once he started healing, it became clear that he would likely recover most of his old strength. In the first couple of days, he was hardly awake, sleeping most of the time, then he began walking with some help from Frankenstein, and made simple exercises. With the werewolves, Frankenstein and Ignes by his side, he had plenty of support to get back on track fast.

One afternoon, he and Raizel sat outside. Muzaka wanted to feel the evening breeze on his skin. "Hey... this Ignes... was she not in the Union? An enemy?" He would not have added the second part, but he knew it was best to just be explicit with nobles. Of course, he was not complaining - that woman helped them, and if Raizel accepted it, he had his reasons. He just sort of wondered what those were.

"Yes, she was."

"I know you don't like killing." Which didn't mean that Raizel would refrain from doing so. "I'm glad you got to spare at least one." Even if he didn't care about Ignes, he cared about Raizel having one less life weighing down on his conscience.

"Yes." He smiled at Muzaka's words. It was nice to talk to someone with whom he didn't have to hide anything, and with whom who he was on an equal level with.

Unfortunately, they could not just enjoy some peace and quiet - trouble seemed to follow Raizel wherever he went. Except, those who came to cause trouble had not anticipated to find him here at all. The First Elder of the Union, confident that the werewolves were left in the open like an easy prey he could pick on, made all the wrong bets when he decided to attack the survivors of Maduke's madness. Even though Muzaka was not really in full fighting state yet, it was still important to have him there. For the first time, he fought alongside Garda. Ignes, too, helped to push back the invaders - though she cared neither about the union nor about the werewolves, she assumed that she was sort of on Lukedonian side - and the nobles stood with the remaining werewolves. Hence, she, too, helped them face off the attackers. For some of the warriors, it was a close call, for some others, it was a confrontation they did not survive - but all in all, things could have gone worse.

When Ignes approached Raizel, Lunark, Frankenstein and Garda, Lunark was absolutely raving mad about something, and upon seeing her, the warrior just plain out turned away to leave. Ignes blinked a couple of times. "... what...?"

"The Third Elder was her friend and a bit of a lover," Frankenstein summed up. Not something he had known about, actually, and not something he had anticipated in any way. Of course, being offered to submit and be spared to live by his side like a pet or a slave... the man really should have guessed that this would not sit well with Lunark.

"Ah." Ignes wiped her hands on her black shirt. "So, how bad is it?" She only knew that things got _chaotic._ To say the least.

The question brought a frown to Garda's face and she took a deep breath, clenching her fists. It wouldn't help in any way except for lessening the stress upon her from how everything had turned out. The civilian deaths, Muzaka's further injuries, and the fact that the two elders had escaped. "We're even worse off than before, but we're minimising the effects right now. Juraki is overlooking everything." Because he seemed to be the one who knew best of everything and was civil with most.

"Good." Muzaka nodded, sat on the steps to the throne. This throne mad maniacs were willing to kill for - he did not want to sit on it anymore. "Thank you for your help. All of you." Though he supposed that everyone here would just decline his thanks (as if he was in any position to dish them out anyway.) "Raizel. How do you feel?" He had saved them all, probably - those Aramageddons would probably have destroyed them, otherwise.

"..." Did he really want him to answer that? Raizel was tired. Getting rid of that satellite had taken more energy than he had thought it would; luckily it was gone now. More would probably kill him. "Fine.”

Muzaka nodded. "I am glad you are here."

"You two need rest," Ignes proclaimed. Though she could not actually _do_ anything for Raizel, she could at least try to 'prescribe' some sort of bedrest. "Juraki and the other warriors got this in check, so you should go and get rest both of you. Lie down. Ask Frankenstein to tuck you in or something."

That made him instinctively look to Frankenstein before he blushed, looking away with a polite cough. He was not a child, and had not been one for a long while, so he had no need for such a thing. Rest though. That he could admit he required. "Okay."

That was exciting! Even though Frankenstein cast a quick glare at her, it was downright exciting to give people something that came close to orders. Frankenstein straightened his sleeves. "Ignes and I will look after the injured. You really should rest, Master." Because it was unthinkable that he did not also give this recommendation.

Raizel tilted his head at that, bemused. Ignes had already said it but his bonded had his pride. It was cute. Another nod and he slowly wandered off to the room he had been given for the entire stay. Hopefully it was still standing. Garda folded her hands carefully behind her back, unsure of what to do with them. "The injured are being gathered in the northern hospital."

"Garda, do you want to check up on Lunark?", Frankenstein suggested. Though he had no romantic interest in her, she was still pleasant enough to talk to. She might even become a friend, one day. But for now, it seemed like it was more of a case for a fellow woman.

Oh. Well someone had to do it, and it was better if she did so she supposed. "I'll do that-" she bowed slightly- "Thank you for helping us." And for now helping their injured.

Lunark had retreated to the coast, a cliff overlooking the sea. At first, she had thrown rocks into the waters below, though that didn't lessen her anger or grief. Instead, eventually, she just sat on the last remaining rock, hands covering her face. How wrong could you really be about a person?

Softly- "Lunark. May I sit with you?"

It took her a couple of moments before she nodded with a hum.

Settling beside her, Garda remained quite. She had never been one for words and this situation didn't change that one bit. Knowing what to say... how could that be possible in any way?

Lunark was silent for a couple of minutes, trying to rein her breath back in. What was she supposed to say? Did she even owe explanations? Did Garda care to hear? After some more minutes, she finally found herself able and willing to speak. "I never thought... I knew First must be a xenophobic asshole. But I thought..." She had thought her friend would be better than that. She was an exception that could be allowed to live. Not a representative of her people. "I don't know what's the worst part about this."

"...You must have trusted him greatly." If she felt so betrayed then there was no doubt about it. But to make that sort of connection in the Union? She truly must have enjoyed his company.

"... I thought he was better than he turned out to be." That was all she could say. Ultimately, just like anyone else in the Union, he'd really only cared about his own race. It's never been about cooperation. Lunark always knew that Maduke only cared about profiting from human progress with the ultimate goal of taking over. She also knew that the nobles mostly looked out for each other, just as the humans. But the Third Elder... he'd given her an inkling of hope that maybe they all could actually work together, one day. "There's not a single good soul in the Union."

Considering it was an organisation of people stripped of their memories and molded from there that wasn't much of a surprise. "...I suppose not, but I too said nothing when our people were enslaving humans." In fact she had told Muzaka to just leave them be. If she had been against it more vocally, would Maduke have been stoppered in anyway??

Lunark looked away. "Most of us never had a choice." Was that true, though? Did she really have no choice, or just no _easy_ choice?

"Most people," she agreed, expression distant, "but I did." Not that it mattered now. "Is there any knowledge from the Union that will help our people?"

"... I think I have a folder of proposals that were rejected for various reasons. Proposals that were supposed to help."

"Maybe we can implement them slowly. Lord Muzaka will need an advisor, and you are experienced."

"What about you? You've always been by his side." And, unlike her and pretty much all other warriors, Garda was not an accomplice to countless atrocities.

"I am not suitable." After all, she had no real opinion or advice on most matters aside from the obvious. Even if she did have a view worth sharing, she didn't need to be the advisor to do that. "Someone with knowledge about the humans and the Union will do better, and your position gives you insight that most don't have."

"... I suppose you're right." Muzaka was a new chance. A new hope. Maybe something could be salvaged of centuries of well-meant attempts at improving things. So far, she always had hit brick walls - Maduke never cared about what was good for everyone. Only about what would cement his own power. Now, though... "Are you alright?"

"Me?"

"Yes." Lunark shifted to have a proper look at Garda. She seemed... alright, mostly. Not too injured to sit here and talk to her, in any case.

"I'm fine." Physically at least. She'd been in much better shape for this battle than when she had first awoken.

"... Well. That's something, I guess." She sighed and tilted her head up to gaze out into the dark nightsky. "Things are never easy, are they?"


	15. Date Me Maybe

The next day, Ignes got ready for school, feeling strangely nervous. Suyi had said she wanted to go to the cinema again, so it should be all fine. Quietly, she followed Raizel, Seira and Regis on their way to school. Halfway, Shinwoo and Yuna joined them, while Ikhan was waiting at the gate. So... where was Suyi? On high alert, Ignes looked around. Surely she should show up anytime soon. Suyi was not the type to just show up late.

Suyi made her way over from a vending machine, sipping on a drink. She'd missed breakfast and the cafeteria wouldn't be open until a bit later so this would have to do for now. Making her way over to where she'd left Ikhan, she smiled upon seeing everyone who had been missing. "You guys are finally back! How did the trip back home go?"

Ignes cast a quick glance at Seira. Ah. That must have been the excuse, then. "Yeah." She smiled innocently, hands in the pockets of her trousers. "Yeah. It went okay."

"That's a relief! Usually you all look so tired when you come back-" and though Rai did seem like that- "but you seem fine."

Because usually, they ended up fighting the Union to the death, probably. "Well. A lot going on. You know." Ignes ran a hand through her hair. If only everyone would just move on... She would prefer to talk in private.

"Well, hurry up to class! I don't want you to be late on the first day that you're back!"

"Yeah." Ignes did walk without hurry, though, while everyone else already went ahead. "...Suyi..."

"Yeah?"

"... I am sorry we could not go to the cinema." Ah, why was she so _bad_ at this? She wished they were in a lab, somewhere Ignes would consider _her_ territory. It made her feel safer, bolder, braver. Here, in this school...

"Don't worry about it, you had something important right? I'm just glad you cancelled so I knew you couldn't come." Suyi smiled. This didn't happen often, but that was mostly because it was usually the other person on the receiving end of her cancelling plans. "I have to cancel plans a lot too because of my work. Not nowadays since I'm taking a break, but it was common when I wasn't."

"Yes, well, my special skills were needed." That was probably absolutely unnecessary to mention, but she _wanted_ to, and it was not a lie! Suyi must already think of her as some awkward loser, she would rather throw in at least _something_ she was good at!

Her special skills? Oh! She meant- "The medicine and surgery stuff? That's impressive!" It really was, and Suyi fiddled with a lock of her hair, smiling.

"No big deal, really." Ignes brushed her hair back, her other hand still in her pocket. _Yes._ She managed to look cool in front of Suyi! "... Uhm.. would you like to go to a movie? Or somewhere else, really. To catch up."

"Sure! There are some good local ones out right now." And there was this cafe she'd been meaning to go to.

"... As..." This was important. More than just that, it was also very stupid. But... "... As a date?"

Suyi blinked. A date? The way Ignes had said that meant she knew what it was and it wasn't just a language mishap, it that meant Ignes liked girls? The idea was foreign, yet learning that there was another girl around who also liked girls was a relief. "Sure, if you want it to be one."

Her cheeks flushed. "For real?" She could hardly believe she actually _asked,_ but to be accepted, too... "I mean... cool. That's cool."

Suyi giggled, and with a teasing tone- "So romance movie then? Or horror?"

"Your choice." She was not sure whether she would enjoy either, but whatever Suyi would enjoy, she supposed.

"I'm pretty good with horror. So that should be fine."

"Alright. Sure." She doubted any human movie could show worse than something she already had done herself, so it was fine. Maybe she could impress Suyi with that. "So, we're not watching the hairy potter, then?"

"I watched it with Yuna and Ikhan already." She gave an apologetic look- "I have all the movies so far at home so we can watch from the first one if you want."

"Sure. So, do you like pottery, then?" She could probably paint a beautiful vase, if Suyi did.

"Pottery?"

"You know. The movie you wanted to watch...?"

"It's not about pottery though?" It must not be popular where Ignes came from. "Harry Potter is the name of the main character. It's about magic and stuff."

"Oh. Right. I... was wondering. You did not seem like someone who'd be into pottery." Pottery was pretty lame, really.

"It is pretty, just not related to the movie."

"... Ah. I see." Then maybe she _should_ paint a vase for Suyi after all. Maybe she could ask Seira whether they could go and get the things she would need for that.

Back home, after school, she approached Seira again. "Hey. Uh... you often go to the stores, yes?"

"For the groceries." Sometimes she'd go with Suyi or Yuna to other places too but that wasn't often. Even if she did like the cute stickers and clothes and accessories she'd gotten.

"Ah. I thought... I could paint a vase. I'm decent at painting." Very modest - though no one ever really _cared_ for her art, she still liked to tell herself it was good enough.

"That sounds nice, do you want to come to get what you need?" Though they probably had paints at home, she wasn't sure if they were good for pottery, and they didn't have a vase at all.

"... Yeah. Sure." Seira was nice, and while the human kids were also nice, they were not the ones who would still be around in a hundred years. One day, she would return to Lukedonia and she would already have a friend besides Claudia! Surely, she would be excited to hear that she was making friends all by herself. "Uhm. Ser Raizel gave me his credit card, so that will work, right?"

That made Seira pause in thought. "It depends on the shop. Some only take cash of it's below a certain amount." That was easily solved though. "Do you know the PIN number for the card? We can withdraw some that way in case."

"The number written on the back?" She pulled out the card - a small paper strip was glued to it, the PIN noted down there.

"..." She would need to have a nice long talk with Ser Raizel. After a quick look at the numbers to remember them, she nodded. "Yes. After you memorize it, destroy that paper. Or else if someone steals the card they can use it."

"Ah. Okay." Memorizing those digits should not be hard, and so she ripped off the paper strip Raizel had glued on the credit card and used a spark of aura to incinerate the paper.

Now that that was done- "Is Saturday fine or do you want to go on a weekday?"

"Saturday is fine." It's not like she tended to have much planned anyway, apart from school.

Seira smiled. There would be a nice shop open then that they could check out. A traditional one on the outskirts of Seoul so she could show Ignes around a bit too. "Is there anything else you want to see? We can spend the whole day out."

"I haven't had much of a look around anywhere apart from the places we usually frequent." Well, and the occasional patrols she followed the others around for, even if they were quite pointless by now. Who was still around to dare attacking them? Still, she felt like she should make at least somewhat of a productive suggestion: "I would not mind going for a swim."

"I'll check in on community pools. Or ask the principal. Maybe he has one in the basement."

"The coasts are not _that_ far away, right? And there is a river." She preferred natural bodies of water, really.

"Or we can do that." Seira smiled. If so than there would probably be some good shops to look at there too, and she'd been wanting to get some books on constellations for a while now.

"Cool. So. Saturday. Swimming and finding a vase. That sounds like a fun day."

She nodded. "For now... do you want to catch up on what you missed?"

"Ah. School. Yeah. I suppose I better should." That stuff was a breeze compared to her usual work, and everything became a lot easier once she had almost caught up. Except Japanese. Fuck that, languages were a pain to learn.

"You can look at my notes. Ikhan has recordings of class too."

"Ah. Okay, cool. I'll go and do that then." With the notes and textbooks, she sat in the living room, joining someone else being very productive. Karias, surrounded by crumpled-up papers. "What are you working on?", she asked, moving some papers aside to make space for her own stuff.

He barely even looked at Ignes as she arrived, too focused on writing. "A letter to the Lord." The report was already done, placed neatly to the side compared to the mess.

"Ah. Report?" She glanced at the paper titled _report_ and assumed he was working on something else. "Hey. Did you say anything about me in your reports?" The Lord did want her here, after all. She did want to think her behaviour here would be worth a mention.

Karias sighed and crumpled up the paper he had been writing on before looking at her with a smile. "You behaved well and even volunteered to help out. That was in a previous report, this one just states your return from the werewolves' island."

"Cool. And what sort of letter are you writing?" If she were shameless, she'd just grab one of the crumples drafts and see for herself, but she assumed it was personal.

"One that shows my adoration for her." Though it hadn't been going well. Nothing had been _right_.

"Ah. A Blerster struggling with a love letter?" Unusual. Like a Kravei finding swimming difficult.

"I cannot just write anything for her. It must convey genuity, and not come off as if I am simply treating this like any other fling."

"Aren't letters bad for conveying the truth?" Then again, she knew they were supposed to be romantic. You had time to sit down and find beautiful words.

"Written speech is one of the best ways to convey something." As long as you could find the words of course. Ones that matched what you meant. "In person you don't have the same amount of time."

"When you're out of time is when you're truest." But maybe that was just a mistake. When you're out of time, you usually can't bring yourself to say the things you had to say while you still could. "I don't think the actual words matter. It's the sentiment."

To a degree perhaps, but he had no intention to send a letter full of poorly worded phrases. Hmm- "How much do you know about the language of flowers."

"Uhm. Some?" Lagus was her teacher, yes, but he hadn't bothered much with the symbolic meanings. "I think Claudia is a better person to ask."

"I already know them, I just wanted to know how common the knowledge is." Karias brushed his hair back, eyes blanking as he got further into thought. "Would sis know? Elegance is important to most and this comes into that, but there's only so much you need to know."

"... I don't know. Maybe she'll enjoy it like a riddle, if she doesn't know as much as you do. If she figures it's coded."

Taking another piece of paper, he started out again. "A letter that has a deeper meaning but doesn't need it to be decoded to be treasured... I'll aim for that instead."

"Sounds good. Then it's up to her how to read it." She hadn't seen Raskreia in centuries and couldn't tell what she was like now.

He gave her a quick warm smile before letting himself be utterly absorbed. This had to be done perfectly, not only in words, but in how it looked as well. This was an artform, and one that he prided himself upon so he couldn't bear to ruin this chance


	16. Profession of Love

"Lord." Gejutel stepped up to the throne, two Scrolls in hand. "The Blerster Scouts brought Ser Karias' report for you."

"And the other one?"

"Also from him." It must be either a second report, which was unlikely, or a personal letter.

Raskreia tilted her head, confused. "Then the report first and the other second."

"Lord." Gejutel nodded and began reading the report aloud. A summary on the account of the events in the werewolf lands, as given by Frankenstein, as well as a positive mention of Ignes' behaviour and efforts, along with some minor information. The main focus was the Union attack, of course.

Listening quietly, she mulled the information over. She'd go through it again later to see if she needed to take any actions but until then- "We'll need to contact them for a more detailed report on the attacks later."

Gejutel nodded yet again. "Shall I draft a summon for one of the three?" Conveniently, they did have three witnesses to the events in the werewolf lands.

“Ignes. Everything seems to be fine but it will be better to check on her in person." That and Claudia would surely appreciate seeing her again.

"I shall draft the summons, then." It might indeed be better to check on her - briefly, Gejutel wondered whether Gejutel and Seira were alright. After Ignes had attacked them in the recent past... "What about the second letter?"

"Read it."

Gejutel skimmed the first lines, then, as he realized what kind of letter it must be, he shifted. If the Lord wished to have the letter read aloud, then her will be done. "For the queen of a eucalyptus garden, sat high above, Do you think of yourself as heather that you must be so distant? Is it for fear that you are in this state, or is it an aftereffect of the view? An offering of a different one; would that please you? Or will it only be an added insult?"

A blush rose to her cheeks as she realised the the nature of the letter. "Enough. I can read it myself."

Ah, he did assume she would do so. "Of course." The letter levitated towards her, so she may read the rest of it herself.

She clutched the letter, waiting for him to leave. "Is there anything else?"

"No, Lord." He bowed, waiting for her to dismiss him.

"Then you may leave."

Gejutel left the throne room to leave the Lord the privacy such an intimate letter would likely require.

Only when she couldn't feel his presence anymore did she look to the letter. It was written neatly, and she could tell that much care had been put into it. Softly, enough so that her voice reached her and none other, she started to read it out:

"_For the queen of a eucalyptus garden, sat high above,_

_Do you think of yourself as heather that you must be so distant? Is it for fear that you are in this state, or is it an aftereffect of the view? An offering of a different one; would that please you? Or will it only be an added insult?_

_I only wish for these red carnations to fade, so I may look upon you without seeing you wreathed in them for they are only a product of my own mind. Even if the red is beautiful against you – and how I long to see it blossom in your hair – may I learn of such beauty one day – and may you let it be me who is witness to it first – it is but a distorted reality that is unjust. Undeserving._

_It must be sinful to feel that way for you who is not only mine, but the fleur de lys of our people. Do you know how much you invoke with your presence? With your words and the way you move? How much can you do before the world offers itself to you at your feet, begging for the sweet release from the throes of longing they suffer. It is as if you possess all that one lacks and needs for. Not in a way of cruelty, but in the way that you thread Queen Anne's Lace around your arms and fingers with nothing more than a light touch, and the form of allspice flowers that is left wherever you step._

_And is that not why when you come they whisper ‘Angelica’? You do not hear it but it is there for you are revered. Not for your throne but your mercy. For the love of your people that is returned._

_And I feel more than just that simple emotion! It causes whispers of much more that have never come near you but I am willing to let them. In fact my heart strains to tell them to you but not here. Not in ink. Let me tell them to you when one day we are close and I am allowed nearer than any other. Only then will you ever know the secrets of a room with words burnt. May that day come, be it soon or late for it will be divine if it comes at all. Just as an angel is divine whether it seen in passing or full, and just as you are divine no matter how you are beheld._

_So only when the anemones in my garden wither in the same way that the roses of shades blue have, and when ambrosia blooms in their place, will my mouth be able to let go of these words within my throat and lungs. I am choking even now on them, and they take the form of absinth._

_I know not more of what to write so may I speak more of you? Of how both the sun and moon cannot compete with you? Of the stars that do not compare to your lustre? Your lux far outshines them all without even an attempt. When upon dark nights I find myself walking in the woods, once again I find myself captured in thought of you with love in a mist that only ends with me more lost than before._

_It is a golden chain tree whose shade shelters you, but even that cannot hide the alyssum embroidered on your sleeves. There is more that does go hidden and I wish to come upon it. Curiosity drives me and so do the azaleas in my own collar. What will there be? Do you know? Or does it lie in a place even you cannot see? Though even then, surely you must be familiar with the scent of amaryllis? So I hope you do not find that my tulips distract. I hope even further, with an utter dread and desire that is light but heavier than any weight upon this world, that there are white clovers collected upon your lap._

_– __and Beloved queen, you will not be holding me averse if I present you with viscaria upon the moment we once again meet, will you?_"

Her cheeks were even brighter by the time she's finished, and the meanings weaved into the prose caused it as much as the words without them. Even if she hadn't learnt them, this would have made her heart stammer. Perhaps this really wouldn't be a disaster after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are intrigued about this brilliant letter Ame wrote, in her assorted poetry she included explanations about the language of flowers Karias utilized in his letter!


End file.
